


The Dark Crystal

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Corrupted Ben Solo, Corrupted power, Dark Crystal, F/M, Horror, Mention of major character death in the past, Monsters, Reylo Fanfiction Anthology 2019, Stardust elements, brave Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: Oh, Kindred StarsThat once apart shall be foundThat once shattered shall be aroundThat once again shall be bound as oneA fantasy AU heavily inspired by the Dark Crystal (1982).





	1. Prologue

A long time ago,

In a land far, far away.

A star traveling across the sky crashed on a desert planet and crystalized into a gem that radiated the living force. It nourished the land to become green and good. Millions of lives were born, existed, and procreated. Among them were the wise Jedi, the  _ Children of the Star _ , the ancient tribe strong with the force, the protectors of the Crystal. They blessed the land with their wisdom and lived in peaceful harmony and order.

Until one day, a group of Jedi who wished for eternal life conducted a Ritual of the Sun. When the twin suns aligned above the Crystal, the stars would resonate with each other. The Great Conjunction would unleash the great power of the Force and they would gain endless strength and power.

And through power they should have victory, breaking the chains of mortality and living forever.

Alas, it wasn’t to go the way they thought.

The Crystal cracked, emitting a dark power that vanished all the Jedi attending the ritual. They became disembodied matter, feasting on souls, terrorizing the land of Alderaan. The remaining Jedi turned to the Crystal for guidance. But the Crystal had been corrupted, for one single shard of the Crystal was lost.

Once they had consumed thousands of souls, the fallen Jedi regained their physical forms, only now they were twisted and hideous. They called themselves the Sith. Here in the Crystal Castle of Mustafar, the Sith took control. The Jedi were exiled to a desert land deep in the valley of rocks and sand.

A thousand years passed. The Jedi wasted away while the Sith replenished themselves, cheating death again and again through the power of the Dark Crystal, ravaging Alderaan. But hope was not lost, for the prophecy was yet to be fulfilled.

_ Oh, Kindred Stars _

_ That once apart shall be found _

_ That once shattered shall be around _

_ That once again shall be bound as one _

* * *

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins.

The grassland. The river. The forest.

The desert. The valley. The abyss.

Life. Death. And decay, that feeds new life.

Warm. Cold. Light. Darkness.

Peace. Harmony. Serenity.

The Force.

Inside her, the same Force.

  
  


All these years it was only she who meditated alone on the ledge. Facing the west where the twin suns were leaving the sky. They had grown closer and closer to each other. The Great Conjunction, as the tale had been told, was going to happen soon.

Once in hundreds of years, an event that would shake the stars.

Rey stood up among pillar of rocks with a staff in her hands. She closed her eyes and imagined a horde of enemies in various forms of which she had been told. Setting her feet in a position that readied her for the fight, she turned and hit the wooden targets bound to the pillars one by one.

The wooden boards broke apart one by one as she danced through the columns of pillars.  _ The real fight would not be easy. _ The Elder, her guardian, her mentor—Obi-Wan Kenobi, had always told her.

“Rey!” A call from below the cliff had her attention. “The Elder summons you.”

Rey paused her assault, leaving the last target dangling intact. She saw one of the girls she knew under the edge of the cliff, red faced and huffing breathlessly as she had just climbed all the way here.

“I’m coming.” Pulling a sling attached to her staff across her shoulder, Rey carefully made her way down from the cliff, heading to the village.

She had lived in Jakku all her life, a village in the valley that sheltered itself from the outer world. Travelers were welcomed with warm hospitality, and through them they learned how the world was changing.

“Why can’t we go outside?” she once asked Obi-Wan.

“ _ You _ can,” he replied. “But not yet.”

So she waited.

As she approached the village, the wind kept changing its direction and the sky rumbled behind the dark clouds floating above. A storm was coming.

The villagers were busy doing things, younglings running around the alleys and tents. All of them looked nonchalant, but nervousness hung loosely in the air. 

The Old Wise One who had been guiding them was dying.

As Rey entered the house of the Elder, she saw Obi-Wan Kenobi in his bed. His light was dimmed and his breathing was shallow, labored and noisy.

“Come closer, little one.”

Rey dropped her staff and rushed to his side. His hand was cold, Rey rubbed it warm between hers in an effort to warm him up, but it was in vain for his blood had already turned cold.

“Are you practicing today?” he asked her with a hoarse weary voice.

“Yes, Master,” Rey answered. “I’ve been practicing your lessons, sharpening my skills and getting rid of my flaws—as you always teach me to do.”

“Good.” He drew out another deep breath and sighed. “Now, tell me again, what you have learned about the  _ Force _ .”

He would make her repeat the lesson over and over again, so the doctrine would permanently imprint to her wisdom. “The Force—” she began, “—is not the power one possesses. It’s the energy between all things, a tension, a balance that binds the universe together.”

“Go on.”

“The Living Force is fueled by the energies of all lifeforms and, in turn, feeds into the Cosmic Force—the Force that flows and binds everything together,” Rey continued. “When a living thing dies, all is renewed. Life passes away from the Living Force into the Cosmic Force and becomes one with it. One powers the other. One is renewed by the other.”

“Good. You remember what I taught you,” Obi-Wan smiled faintly at her. “Tell me what you’ve learned about The Great Collision?”

“A long time ago, a great meteor crashed on Alderaan. It carried a great cosmic force that made the earth flourish to abundance. Lands and the living were created. The Living Force grew and prospered.” Rey replied. “At the center remained the meteorites—the Crystal, still condensed with the Force and from its power, a Force-sensitive race appeared—the  _ Jedi _ . You are one of them.”

“We are the Children of the Star.” The Jedi master nodded solemnly, reminiscing about the past of his long life.

“The Jedi harnesses the power of the Force—giving them extraordinary abilities, such as levitating objects, tricking minds, and seeing things before they happen. The Force can grant us powerful abilities, it also directs our actions—for it has a will of its own, in which all scholars have spent eternity seeking to understand,” Rey said, repeating what she had been told again and again. “My master, you said you are the last of your kind. Where are the others? Where have they been?”

“Twisting the power of the Force, for one’s own selfishness leads to the downfall of the Jedi,” Obi-Wan said.

“The Sith,” Rey sneered. Creatures of Darkness, the sorcerers, the  _ demons _ , “They are the fallen Jedi, engulfed by greed for power. They destroyed my village, they killed my family. You saved me and brought me here.”

“That’s what I let everyone believe about you.” Even though his voice was torn with racked breathing, a knowing look appeared in his clouded eyes. “That day, the army of darkness searched for the Star — the brightest fallen star in a thousand years.”

His chest heaved, las if speaking had drawn out all the air along with the strength from his body. Rey’s heart wrenched as the realization struck her. She had accustomed herself to the knowledge that her master was gravely ill, yet it still crushed her knowing that this was the very end of his time.

“Master, you must rest.” Deep down, she wasn’t ready to bid him farewell. “I’ll go and get the healer.”

“Stay,” Obi-Wan tightened his grip on her hand. He spoke once he regained his strength again, “Close your eyes, young one. It’s time for you to know the truth about yourself.”

Rey followed her master’s command, clearing her mind to receive the vision he was going to reveal. It was a particular way when he wanted to teach her something beyond words—the past, the history, the Force, and now—the  _ Truth _ .

* * *

It always began with a soft languid flow of memory from the past when the world was still young. The grassland, the mountains, the ocean, the sky—among them stood the castle. The white clouds parted above the central tower, allowing entry to a strong beam of the noon sun.

Following the ray of light, she was brought to a hexagonal chamber. In the center where the light directly struck was a huge Crystal, suspended in midair by its own gravity. The Crystal was quartzlike, with threefold symmetry, rhombohedral at its top and base. Beneath the Crystal, the floor was cut in a circle, and the beam traveled down to a lake of fire that fueled its force to the earth.

Around the Crystal were a group of people—the Jedi—gathering for a ceremony held by their leader, Palpatine, a name that had come to her through the Elder’s memory. Palpatine raised his scepter, and the gem on its tip glowed, resonating with the Crystal. The Force was vibrating around them, increasing its intensity as the Jedi murmured his spell.

From the Crystal, the light was refracted into separate beams, which slanted sharply downward to create a circle of pools of  _ dark _ radiance on the floor. The Jedi were rejoicing, for the Crystal would bestow upon them the power of eternal life.

Suddenly, a massive strike of lightning shook the whole castle. Light flashed and the sky above roared. The Crystal cracked. The white quartz became dark, drawing out the living force from the Jedi attending the ceremony. They were frightened, screaming, losing their minds and turning against one another, mutilating their own kind. 

Then came a blast, and all the Jedi on the ceremonial ground were banished, leaving howling dark matter floating and shrieking around the Crystal. From above the ceremonial chamber, a Jedi stood there with light in himself and terror in his eyes.

Her heart was racing so intensely Rey thought it might explode. This was the destruction of the balance. The Downfall of the Light and the Rise of the Darkness. Her eyes filled with tears as she witnessed it through the eyes of the Elder. Obi-Wan was there, too. She could feel his heart breaking.

_ Hold on. _

Suddenly everything faded away, all she saw was the darkness, all she heard was the silence. And then, starlight—a  _ star _ —shooting across the starry sky. A voice hummed in the void, a song in an ancient language so old no one had ever heard it before. Somehow, understanding came to her:

_ Oh, Wandering Star _

_ Thou hast come far _

_ In the darkest place thou art _

_ Shine bright in the solar thy rhyme _

_ Oh, Evening Star _

_ Dancing on the top of wooden tree _

_ Striding in the midst of forest art thou _

_ Brighten the darkness to daylight _

_ Oh, Morning Star _

_ Singing a hymn of peace and harmony _

_ Across the desert to the deep abyss _

_ Pouring thy blessing to revive the land _

_ Oh, Kindred Stars _

_ That once apart shall be found _

_ That once shattered shall be around _

_ That once again shall be bound as one _

* * *

Rey found herself again sitting at Obi-Wan’s bedside, terrified by the memory she’d just seen.

She had seen his memory through his vision before. She saw Obi-Wan when he was still young, studying the profoundness of the Force. She saw how he trained in combat and through the vision, he had passed down his skills to her. But never once he had shared his memory about his own kind, or the reason why he kept himself in this secluded place.

The travelers always came with stories. They told the curious villagers about the outside world, the vast land of Alderaan that was beautiful but haunted by an unknown entity.

Now she knew what it was.

She could hear the storm raging outside but there was something else there now too. She could also feel the disturbance in the Force. A vibration like thunder, or a quake that ripples the earth like the surface of a pond.

_ The Dark Crystal. _

The center of the darkness, drawing energy from the ground, drawing air from the sky, and drawing life from the living.

The remains of the fallen Jedi—the  _ Sith _ —lived by the same way of the Dark Crystal.

_ Oh, Wandering Star _

_ Thou hast come far _

_ In the darkest place thou art _

_ Shine bright in the solar thy rhyme _

“I know this song!” She jumped in her seat. “That’s the song I’ve been singing since I was young.”

“That wasn’t a song. Rather it is a lamentation for our fallen family. Or that was what it seemed to be.” There was sadness in his tone, but in his eyes sparkled hope. “Young Rey, that’s no song. That’s a  _ prophecy _ .”

Drawing on his last reserves of strength, Obi-Wan raised his hand, drawing a circle in the air. The force glowed around his fingertips, condensing to form a misty figure of the Dark Crystal she saw in his vision. On its top she saw a cavity where a piece of the Crystal—a shard—was missing altogether.

“You—the Chosen One—must find the missing shard, return it to the Crystal, make it whole again… the  _ Great Conjunction _ … you must...” Concentrating all of his remaining energy, Obi-Wan struggled to speak, his voice became breathless. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you more… The Sith and the Jedi—we are one, connected by the Force. They could see you through my eyes, they could hear what I speak. I have to shield my mind from them because they will definitely come for you. I had to protect you…”

“I don’t understand. Who will come for me? The Sith?” Panic seized her. “Master, please don’t leave me alone. I’m not ready.”

“Go. Follow the sun across the grassland to the forest of Takodana. There, you shall meet the Collector. She will tell you what to do next. Hurry, there's not much time left,” he murmured. “The sword—the Skywalker Sword—take it. It can protect you.”

“Master.” Rey was close to tears, her voice gentle and filled with tenderness.

Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut, his hand fell to his side. The image of the dagger-shaped crystal shard faded beneath his fingers. Her throat thickened with sobs, for Rey knew the time had come.

“My little Rey,” Obi-Wan sighed in a faint, distant chant. “You were born from the  _ Star _ , endowed with the Force that can banish the evil. Amidst the ruin of darkness, the Force revealed there was still hope for us—for Alderaan. You must bring back the balance and restore peace to the land. This is your fight… your destiny…”

The corners of his lips curled up into a faint smile. His body faded away, leaving the bed empty. The Force rippled and shivered, but soon returned to its flow, luminous and vast and eternal.

Obi-Wan Kenobi—the Last Jedi—was united with the Force once again.

* * *

_ There was an awakening. _

Deep within the labyrinthine bowels of the castle, through the dark halls of the castle was an enormous chamber veiled by an opaque red curtain.

The Sith assembled unappointed, as all of them had sensed the great disturbance in the Force.

“Did you feel it?” the Chamberlain asked.

“A star shattered its light,” the High Priest said. “What a loss.”

“There is a new Star!” the Glutton said. “My master, have you felt it?”

On the iron throne, Snoke, the Supreme Leader of the Sith, straightened in his seat. The Master of the Sith was frail, with large hands and a large scar from the top of his head, all the way down to his brow; a battle had left him with a heavily burned scar on his right cheek and malformed left cheekbone. Despite his twisted and contorted figure, his sense in the Force was still as sharp as in his most glorious days.

“The Children of the Star,” he said.

There was an uproar among the Sith, for they all knew about the prophecy, and feared for their own lives. “The Children of the Star will destroy us all!” the Ghoul-Master exclaimed. “Shall we hunt down this  _ boy _ and end it once and for all?”

“Impossible!” The Scientist snapped. “I had—the Supreme Leader destroyed that boy, ripping him down to his soul. There’s no way he could come back to the light.”

“No, there’s another one.” Snoke raised his hand, the room fell to silence. “It’s a girl.”

“A girl?” The Keeper raised his eyes. “This has never been recorded.”

“No matter who she is. If she is indeed the Children of the Star, she will soon unite the Crystal and that means the end of us.” The General stepped forward. He looked up at his master on the Throne., “Supreme Leader, please give me the honour to serve you. My troops are at your service. They will track their prey for  _ days _ and nights, until we finally capture her.”

A scoff came from the Ghoul-master, for he was in control of the ghouls—the  _ hollows _ , as the humans called them. Despite their haste and hostility, they were sensitive to the sunlight, hence they could only hunt at night.

Snoke ignored him.

“If what you said is true, General Hux. Send out the troop. Find the girl,” he ordered. “Bring her to me.”

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far away from home.  
New friends.  
New enemies.

Her master was gone—with peace and purpose.

Down the spiral path at the center of the valley, the villagers carried their beloved Old Wise One’s belongings to place on an altar decorated with flowers, stones, feathers, and pots. The funeral would be held soon, but Rey had no time to mourn.

She must face the world without her master.

“Be safe.” Camie, her closest friend in the village, gave her pouches full of dried berries and bread, and a steel bottle of water. Overnight she had sewed Rey a new cloak, for the world outside the valley was much colder. “I don’t know what the Elder tasked you to do, but promise me you won’t do anything out of your league, please. Just come home safely.”

Rey looked at her friend tenderly. She had known Camie since she was a toddler. Now she was a mother of two children but their friendship was still strong. “I’ll try my best. Aunt Rey will have a lot of stories to tell Temiri and Tasha when she comes back.”

Questions still floated around as she climbed up the cliff, along the path leading out of the valley. Her training ground was visible far away to the west, the pillars of rocks standing still amidst the blowing wind. She saw the waterfalls where children loved to go. They seemed tiny, the pools at their foot sparkling like jewels in the early sunlight.

At the shoulder of the valley, higher than she had ever been on her own, she glanced back once more. The standing stones were tall and narrow, shooting up from the ground, surrounding the valley like a wooden fence, bordering them from the rest of the world. Down below was the village where she had lived in all her life. Rey took a deep breath and silently bid it farewell.

Over the shoulder of the valley, the ground began to slope down. Soon she was walking in the grassland as far as the eye could see. The first sun had just came up above the misty horizon where the plain terminated in a range of rounded hills.

_ Follow the sun, across the grassland to the forest of Takodana. There you shall meet the Collector. She will tell you what to do next. _

* * *

The grassland soon turned into a forest, with a small river streaming from a lake between the hills. Rey’s eyes widened in awe, as she had never known there was a place with this much green in the whole world. Some plants towered high above her, with their fronds unfolded, providing shade on the ground full of dried leaves and tree roots. Crickets chirped and birds flew between the trees. 

At first Rey was anxious to be leaving the only place she knew as a home, to be completely alone. If anything happened now, she was on her own, with no one to turn to for protection. Obi-Wan had indirectly prepared her for this adventure, by teaching her how to fight, how to survive, how to read and calculate. She excelled in everything she had learned but Rey didn’t think she was ready yet. She may never be ready for this.

She had learned from the old scrolls of the Jedi, about the Force, the Jedi, and the Sith. They were both born from the Star, personified from its powerful force into living figures—Children of the Star. They were strong with the Force,  _ connected _ . They could resonate with each other in various ways, as they could resonate with the stars in the sky above.

But how that happened, Rey was yet to know.

_ You were born from the Star. You are endowed with the Force that can banish the evil. _ Her master’s last words still reverberated inside her mind. Is that the reason why her family was nowhere to be found? Is that the reason why she had outlived many villagers who had come after her, getting older, and passing away in a blink of an eye? Her time went slower than other people. When her childhood friends were either dead or being blessed with grandchildren, Rey still had an appearance of a young woman.

It was a strange feeling—growing up believing that her family was gone but in fact she had  _ no one  _ to begin with. It was sad and lonely. Obi-Wan Kenobi was very old when he adopted her, yet he also outlived many people much younger than him. His eyes were clouded, but his mind was sharp and he spoke words of wisdom. He became her only family, for there was always something separating them from the rest of the villagers.

The second sun soon joined the first one above in the sky. Their path had been closer and closer recently, even aligned as one during sunset.

With a growling stomach, Rey eyed red berries on a tree branch. They looked like what they had in the village but appearance could fool an inexperienced eye. She rather preferred the berries in her pouch that she brought from the village. Rey found a comfortable rock to sit on and had her meal.

The flare rods peeked out from the pocket of her backpack. These rods were flexible—bending them a couple of times would make the material start glowing in the dark. Every traveler needed these rods to protect themselves from the unknown dangers that hid in the darkness of the night. She had seen several desiccated corpses along the way, and there was no one left alive to tell the story.

The Skywalker Sword was what Obi-Wan had given her for this journey. The handle was a little rusty but the blade was still sharp; it could cut through rocks. On its guard was installed the blue Kyber Crystal.

As the Force could give life, the living could crystallize their Force into an object as well. Forming Kyber Crystals was one way the Children of the Star channeled their force into uses. It could serve as a source of energy, an ornament, or a weapon. It attuned to the Force and Rey could sense it vibrate whenever she held the sword. It seemed _alive_ in her hands somehow—helping her focus her strength, guiding her moves, sharpening her senses, and amplifying the currents of the Force surrounding her.

It could be useful, even though she also brought her staff. Rey was more proficient with the staff because she didn’t want to kill anyone, preferring to knocking her enemies down and escaping. But yes, some enemies meant death and if she needed to fight, she had to.

Without Rey noticing, a creature that might have been a bird or a bat eyed her closely. In its claws it clutched a small piece of crystal flickering her reflection.

* * *

Wandering through the endless evergreen forest, Rey followed the flowing river. She found herself in an open landscape where a towering stone castle came into view. On one side of the castle was a long freshwater lake where the river took root. The castle itself was made solely from odd, trapezoidal stonework. Vines and tendrils draped over the impressive architecture made it look old and mysterious.

_It looked uninhabitable._ _Probably a ruin from the old time._

But as she was about to continue her path, something came to her, stealthy and hard to identify.

A feeling. A call. A scent. A vision. Unrecognized. But somehow familiar.

Rey found herself walking toward the old castle, skipping and climbing a series of giant tendrils that blocked her way to the entrance. There should have been a door here, but it had decayed over time.

Under a stonework archway of the corridor, Rey looked around, astounded. The sizable open hall was filled with various kinds of plants. Small creatures ran into hiding when she went inside. The sound of her footsteps reverberated throughout the high hall. Rays of light beamed from the glass windows into the building, showing her a neatly finished stonework of stairs that lead to the floor above, also covered in moss and vines.

The Force vibrated in this place.

She stepped forward and tripped over a tendril loop.

“Ouch!” Rey reached out her hand before she hit the floor face first. A tendril looped around her right ankle. She shook it off, but it tightened instantly.

Something seized her around her arms. Before she could see what attacked her, more tendrils wound around her thighs, grounding her tightly, helplessly. Rey reached for her weapon, but the vines closed around her chest, crushing her.

Her writhing and kicking were all in vain. Rey looked around in terror.  _ Is it a trap? Is it a monster? _ There were no monsters in Jakku, only giant creatures that were friendly to people. All tendrils and vines didn’t have mouths or teeth, but their grips were tight enough to squeeze the air out of her lungs. Her face reddened with suffocation.

Whatever they were, she must be their prey.

When her eyes were about to see white, a figure hovered over her, followed by a shriek that reverberated off the walls—a word from a language she didn’t know.

All grips on her loosened and drew back immediately, like they were afraid of the shrieker. Rey coughed, breathing in the air. She felt tickling as the circulation rushed back to her limbs. Soon her dizziness was lifted, her eyes blinked and focused once more.

“What are you doing in my house?”

The figure standing in front of her was very short, and by the wrinkles all over the yellowish-brown skin, very old. Huge lenses that looked like goggles covered both eyes, making them seem a little bit bigger through the lens. The nose was small, almost unnoticeable, and the mouth was thin and drawn. He—or she—was in practical clothes that resembled a traveler, with bracelets and rings on each hand.

Realizing that she was being asked, Rey struggled to her knees. “I’m sorry. I’m just trespassing and there’s—“

“ _ A Star _ ?”

Rey was taken aback by  _ her  _ words. Something inside told her that this was who she was looking for. “Are you the Collector?”

“How do you know about me?” The woman's voice was ruined with age, but still sharp and sturdy. Her eyes in the goggles darted to the sword Rey carried on her back, “That’s the Skywalker Sword! How did you get it?”

“My master gave it to me.” Rey rose to her feet.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“Yes." Rey was astounded. “You know him?”

“Of course! He is an old friend of mine.” She waved her hand, smiling. “Where is he? Is he with you here?”

Rey’s shoulders drooped. “No. He is dead.”

“United with the Force.” The Collector’s expression was neutral, as though she were neither sad nor pleased. “Follow me. I’ve been expecting you for a long time.”

“Me?” Rey stumbled forward. This old lady was small, but her feet were swift. “How do you know me? Miss… err…”

“Maz Kanata, the Collector,” she replied without looking back.

She led Rey upstairs and downstairs, through doors and corridors that were as complicated as a maze. Sometimes Maz took a sharp turn and Rey had to run to catch up with her, or else she would be lost.

The light became dim as they walked further into the castle without any candle to lighten it up. Blinded by the growing darkness inside the corridors, Rey was guided only by the sounds of Maz’s tapping feet.

Suddenly, a breeze blew in her face. Maz opened the door at the end of the corridor and passed through it.

Once she stepped inside, Rey was dumbstruck. In this center of the castle was a vast glass dome filled with golden radiance from a source she could not discern. In the middle of it stood an enormous and complicated orrery in constant and swift operation, modeling the relative motions of the binary sun system. So wonderful and incomprehensible.

“Over here, little star.” A call from behind the giant planet that was about to sweep down on her caught her attention. Rey ducked down to avoid the object’s trajectory and walked toward the voice, still looking around in bewilderment.

The Collector had lived up to her name. Surrounding the orrery were shelves, cabinets, chests, baskets, every kind of container, and they were stuffed with clothes, jewels, trinkets, sculpture of various materials, and a lot more that she couldn’t name.

“The Sith has been decimating this land since the world was young, destroying villages and cities, capturing people, consuming their souls, turning them into abominable creatures. I’m not old enough to have witnessed the cracking of the crystal myself. But I’ve lived long enough to know what they fear about it.” Maz walked past her. In her arms she carried a box full of something that sounded _cling _and _clang_. “It’s the prophecy that someday the Children of the Star will return the lost piece to the Crystal, making it whole once again.”

“My master told me the same thing!” Rey followed the Collector, excited. “Find the missing shard, return it to the Crystal, make it whole again.”

“To end the reign of darkness.” Maz said. “The Sith draws power from the Dark Crystal, increasing their longevity. Restoring the light to it will be the end of the Sith. That’s why they sought and destroyed every star that came before you.”

“I’m not the only one.” Rey’s heart skipped a beat at the information. The thought of having someone of her own kind touched her deeply.

“Not many stars possessed the Force enough to condense into a living being when they reached the ground. The most powerful one was the former owner of the sword on your back.” Maz put down the box on a table and looked at her closely. “Anakin Skywalker _ . _ ”

Hence the name of the sword— _ Skywalker. _

“The soul of the star yielded enormous power to the Sith when their life essence was drawn out. Anakin was so strong that no Sith could best him. Therefore, Palpatine twisted his mind and soul, turning him into a Sith. Alderaan was in great despair but there was still hope. Anakin had a son, Luke Skywalker.”

“A star can—I mean—have a child?”

“Not a child, twins.” Maz smiled. “Leia, the daughter, was given to the King of Chandrila to keep her safe. Obi-Wan trained Luke Skywalker the way of the Force. They may not live a long life like their father but they were strong with the Force. It was the love for his own children that brought Anakin back from the dark side. He sacrificed himself by overthrowing the Sith Emperor Palpatine.”

“Master Obi-Wan showed me a vision from his past. I saw Palpatine.” Rey said. “Isn’t that the end of the Sith? Where are the Skywalkers now?”

“Gone,” Maz replied softly, with a thread of grief in her voice. “Snoke is their current master. He is both wise and cunning, the master of manipulation. He tricked the young Solo boy into turning against his family. It’s a tragedy.”

Tears pooled in Rey’s eyes as a strange sadness gripped her heart. She had never known them, never met them in person, never even heard their name save for the surname Skywalker.  _ Solo _ . That name echoed in her heart, like she knew him.

Maz opened the box and poured its contents on the table. Crystalline shards scattered in front of Rey, glittering at her. “I’ve been everywhere, finding every piece of star fragment, hoping that it might be the lost shard. It’s all on you now.”

“But how do I know which one is the right one?” Rey gaped.

“Truth be told, the Stars will resonate with each other,” Maz smiled gently at her. “I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It‘s all around us. I feel it. The light that comes from you, little star. The Force will guide you.”

* * *

The sky darkened. The twin suns had crossed their paths once again. Rey was still sitting at Maz’s table, examining the last three crystal shards that she had spent a long time sorting. They  resonated with the Force, but which one of them was the right one? They looked identical—dagger-shaped, clear, all slightly flawed by internal cracks.

_ Stars resonate with each other. _ Rey remembered how Obi-Wan was connected to her in some mysterious way. He was a Jedi,  _ born from the star _ , he could feel her emotions as she could feel his adoration for her. There was a faint aura surrounding them when they were happy, when they spent time together, when she sang—

— _ her song. _

The song— _ the prophecy _ —that had come to her since she spoke her first words. She had never known the true meaning behind the song she loved to sing the most, only that it would bring her master tears of joy—of hope.

Rey closed her eyes, humming a tune in her throat, and she sang.

While she was singing, another voice joined her. Overtones an octave above harmonized with the notes in her song. The Force thrilled around her, dancing to the rhythm of the tune.

When her song ended and her voice died down, an echo of the melody was still there. It was a pure sound, like ringing of a bell, a flute, a whistle, a combination of sound she couldn't describe.

Rey opened her eyes. There, a shard in the middle was glinting, catching the light in a vibrant, shining twinkle with purplish-white radiance.

“Stars shine when they resonate with each other,” Maz rejoiced. “Splendid! You’ve found the shard!”

“It’s beautiful.” Rey picked it up, fascinated by the Force that thrilled through her fingers. “Are you sure it is the right one?” 

“Search your feelings, you’ll know this is the right one.” Maz smiled, patting on her shoulders. “Now. You must hurry. The Great Conjunction is soon to begin, it’s now or never.”

“The Great Conjunction? What is it all about?”

“When the two sun align at noon, when their single beam shines onto the Crystal. It will shine, radiating a tremendous amount of Force that can replenish the power of the Sith and make them reign for another hundred years. But in the meantime, the shell of the Dark Force surrounding the Crystal is also at its weakest. You have to return the lost shard to the Crystal at that exact moment.”

“That means I have to go to—” Suddenly, Rey realised she knew only vague details about everything. “Where is the Crystal?”

“The castle in the middle of Mustafar. The fortress of the Sith, surrounded by volcanoes and lava streams,” Maz replied. “It’s a long journey and your time is short. The best route is to—”

Something heavy loudly slammed into the castle, causing dust and rock to fall from the ceiling.

“Those beasts,” Maz said. “They’re here.”

Then suddenly the wall on the far side of the hall crashed in. Through the gap, soldiers in white and black armor swarmed, nine or ten of them, weapons fully equipped. One of them raised his bow caster and shot at the orrery above Rey, causing a massive explosion.

Both of them dodged away from the blast. Rey put the shard in her pouch and reached for her staff. A soldier emerged from behind the smoke and approached her with an axe in his hand. Rey knocked him away but with one swing of his weapon, her staff was broken in two.

Rey was petrified. She had learned all the thrusts and parries and had been practicing them again and again. But nothing in the peaceful valley of Jakku had prepared her for a real fight for her life. The soldier raised his weapon and was taken down by the arrow fired from a bowcaster in Maz hands.

“Don’t fight it! Run!” Maz pulled her towards the opened window. “The stormtroopers, servants of the Sith. They come for you. Go! Don’t let them catch you.”

Maz pushed her out of the window. Standing on a narrow ledge Rey looked down to the glittering lake below, gulping. “What about you?!”

“I’ll be fine. Just go. NOW!”

And Rey jumped, with a blast following after her.

* * *

Whether it was tears or the lake water trickling down her face, Rey didn’t know. Pain gripped her chest as she looked up and saw the entire castle go up in flames against the night sky. Poor Maz, the old gentle lady who had enlightened her about her mission, and a bit about herself. Rey made a silent wish for Maz to survive this ordeal.

There were soldiers—a squad of stormtroopers—holding their ground around the castle, patrolling Takodana forest. Rey kept herself low as she ram along the shore of the lake, hoping that the splashing sound of water might cover her footsteps.

The lake soon gave way to the river. Rey turned to a path in the woods as the stormtroopers fell far behind. Her frightened heart jumped at every sound, every wind-rustled branch and falling leaf. She brandished a knife in her hand and glanced sharply in every direction, fearing someone pursuing her. 

Someone— _ something _ —did pursue her.

Sensing something just ahead, Rey slowed her steps. Her breath caught in her chest.

A figure stepped out from behind a tree.

_ A nightmare. _

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will destiny bring together?  
When a girl met a night hunter.

It was very bright at first.

Then day turned to night. Rey saw a desert under a starry sky. The was a valley surrounded by standing stones, guiding the path to a village inside.

People were chatting, dancing to music. Children were running around, throwing balls and tackling each other. She wanted to play with them, but in her hand was a wooden sword.

Rey turned, and once again she was surrounded by pillars of rock on her training ground. She practiced her parries, hitting every wooden target in the middle. She heard someone clapping and turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Master!” she rejoiced, running toward him.

Suddenly, she stepped into a feast. Men and women were dressed in fancy clothes she had never seen, dancing around the sizable hall of the castle. Rey looked down at herself, astonished that she was in a beautiful gown as well.

But her master was nowhere to be found. Rey wandered through the crowd, confused. A tap on her shoulder and she turned around to meet a _ man. _

He stretched out his hand to her. “Join me,” he said with a deep, velvety voice. “Please.”

Rey didn't recognize him. The narrow face that looked back at her wasn’t remarkable. He could have passed for someone she might have met at the tavern in her village. He was dressed all in black including the hand in black leather gloves that was held out to her. Rey tentatively placed her hand on his, letting him lead her to the dance.

The sound of a string ensemble resonated throughout the hall. He guided her through a smooth rhythm, his black-gloved hand moved to her waist.

Rey had never had a _ real _ dance in her life, just jumping and clapping hands with the children in the village. The moves he guided her into were elegant, making her feel like she was floating when took her into an intricate twirl about one corner of the dance floor. 

She was afraid for a moment that she might step on his foot, or trip over her own gown. But he had her; she knew in her heart that he wouldn’t let her fall.

She wanted to look at his face, but somehow, she saw nothing.

He twirled her again, and when she turned back, she was met with a tall, dark, cloaked figure, with its face hidden behind a metal mask.

Rey screamed, stumbled backward, turning as she half fell. The dark figure towered over her, in its hand a glowing sword, blade burning like a flame. Its head under the hood was a black mask, with silvery stripes across its face where there should be an eye.

_ A man? _She couldn’t tell.

_ A monster? _Probably.

With desperation rushing in her blood, Rey jumped to her feet. Her quick calculation told her that her knife was no match to the long cross guard sword in his hand. So she threw it at his face, hoping that it might cause enough distraction for her to escape.

The crimson sword twirled in his hand, fending off her knife, unshaken. Rey reached for the sword on her back, drawing it out for a brawl. He cocked his head slightly, amused. Rey charged him with everything she’d got, everything she’d learned.

_ He _deflected her assault with ease. Almost as if it were a game, as though he were playing with her. 

Fighting for her life, Rey attacked more viciously, in a way she didn’t know she was capable of, striking again and again. Her sword glowed a faint shade of blue, crashing with the flaming gleam of his blade.

Eventually, it was enough. He raised a hand, held it toward her, palm outward. An invisible force gripped her whole body, freezing her in place. Wide-eyed, Rey screamed in terror, but there was no voice left her throat. She tried to turn, to run, but her legs refused to respond.

He came towards her, halting an arm’s length away to study her from head to toe. Fear twisted her gut as he circled her, moving even closer, peering into her face. Rey tried to follow him with her eyes, but her head would not turn.

Finally he stopped. Sheathing his sword, he reached up slowly, touching her face. The leather glove felt cold on her skin. Rey tried to look away, straining to pull away from him. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, she…

* * *

She jolted upright. Sweat seeped all over her body, her chest pounding as if she had just run all the way from Jakku to Takodana forest. She blinked, feeling disoriented, with a lingering ache around her temples. When her eyes could see in the dark, she saw that she was in an old hut, with moonlight beaming through the broken window, a chilling wind whistling outside.

At first she thought she was alone, until she realized that there was another person inside the shelter.

_ The monster from her nightmare. _

Startled, Rey reached for the knife she kept at her belt but found that she was completely disarmed.

“So afraid.” The voice was low, deep, distorted by the mask. “I should be the one who should be scared. You would kill me, knowing nothing about me.”

_ A man. _

“I was defending myself.” With her back pressed against an old wooden wall, she had nowhere to run.

“I was the one who was forced to defend myself against you.” He sounded amused.

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she blurted out. Suddenly realizing her mistake, Rey’s hands flew to cover her mouth, her eyes widened in terror.

There was a dreadful moment of silence. He was still calm, but the Force hung heavily around him. A wrong word or an unsatisfactory response might set him off. Sweat trickled down her spine as she pondered his possible reaction.

He did not do what she expected. He reached up, unlatched and removed his mask. Rey was surprised by the narrow face that looked back at her, simply a man. Apart from the linear scar running from above his right brow down to his cheek, jaw, and neck, there was nothing remarkable in his features.

Now that she could look at him closely, Rey noticed that he was sitting on an old wooden box, dressed like a hunter or a traveler, all in black. His shadow was massive, as she remembered their encounter in the forest, he was more than a foot taller than her and she wasn’t small for a woman.

“Where am I?” she broke an uncomfortable silence.

“Safe.” His voice without the mask came out gentler than she expected.

_ I don’t feel safe at all. _ Not when there was a mountain of a man staring intensely at her.

“You’re still afraid. I can feel it.” He cocked his head, “A girl from Jakku, wandering alone in the forest of Takodana. Who are you?”

“How did you know about me?” Rey was startled.

“There’s something about you that feels... different.” His gaze burned into her. “You are not just a mere wanderer. _ Rey. _”

Who was he? How did he know her name?

She swallowed, “What do you want from me?”

“The truth,” he replied. “There were stormtroopers out there, led by the General of the Sith. I saved you. My apologies, I had to break your consciousness for a while because you fought me like I was some kind of a monster.”

“I’m grateful for your... _ help _.” Rey tried her best to keep her voice steady, “But may I remind you that whatever I plan to do is my own business?”

“Then what is this?” He reached for the Skywalker Sword on the floor beside him and handed it out for her to clearly see it. 

Hiding her fear, she replied, “My master gave it to me.”

“Who is your master?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” She saw no point in hiding this truth from him.

If her master’s name affected him in some way, he showed no sign of it. “And what is this?”

In his gloved hand held a shard of the Crystal, shimmering a soft, purple radiance.

Her breath shook, “It’s just… err…”

“I see you’re finding excuses. Don’t you fool me,” he snapped. “This is the lost shard of the Dark Crystal. It resonated with something and caused a great disturbance in the Force. And to resonate with something, it must be either the Dark Crystal itself, or... another star.”

His last word made her blood run cold. Rey just learned about it all a couple of days ago, but he spoke like he knew it well. The stormtroopers were after her, the Sith wanted to destroy the Star—which also happened to be her. Was this man one of their kind?

“So it’s true,” he narrowed his eyes. “You are the Star.”

Feeling like being probed into the innermost privacy of her body and mind, she tightened the grip on the seam of her tunic. “Did you read my mind?”

“I did, in your sleep,” he replied. “I could do it again, but I don’t have to. Your expression said it all. Tell me the truth. What are you doing here?”

Her weapon and the shard were in his possession. If the last vision in her dream came from the real event prior to her oblivion, this man was an avid fighter. Obi-Wan told her that she was a good fighter, and this man had bested her.

“I’m a hunter, young lady. I take whatever I want. Forcing you gives me no pleasure and believe me, I’m good at waiting.”

She couldn’t take her eyes away from him, fearing what he might do. “I don’t think I can trust you.” 

Unexpectedly, the corners of his lips quirked up into a soft smile, like she had bewildered him. “Still afraid of me?”

The way he belittled her, talking like she was a scared little girl filled her with anger, “I don’t need to tell you anything.” If she’d had her staff, she might’ve struck the smirk off of his face. “I don’t even know who you are.”

He cocked his head. “I’m Kylo Ren.”

_ Kylo Ren. _ She’d never heard of that name.

“I still don’t know who you are,” Rey said cautiously. “As I said earlier, I’m grateful for your help. Now that I have learned a lesson, I better carry on my journey and—”

Suddenly, an alarm rang in her mind—the Force. Rey straightened in her seat, the Force surrounding her became disarrayed. Evidently, Kylo Ren felt it, too. His hand flew to the handle of his sword, and he looked around carefully.

The wind had stopped blowing, providing a moment of silence.

Before the incursion.

The roof of their shelter was ripped off in a swift move. 

Rey looked up in terror. Monsters loomed over them. _ Ghouls _. Their skin was pale white, hairless, and wrinkled. Their body and limbs were elongated and twisted. Their claws were grabbing on the wooden wall of the shelter, tearing it apart with loud, dreadful shrieks.

The crimson blade swung and cut through the hand of a ghoul, it shrieked with rage and dove down for another attack. Kylo pushed Rey aside and received the blow with his sword.

Rey reached for her sword and the shard. She darted to the exit but a ghoul blocked her path. Terrified, she brandished her sword, the blade glowed in blue color like it was in her dream. The ghoul was taken aback by her blade. Its hand covered the empty socket of its eye as it was stunned

Another ghoul attacked her from behind, pulling her up into the air. Rey screamed, writhing and leg kicking. Her blade dropped to the ground. The ghoul opened its mouth. Its sharp teeth smelt like torturous death.

Her cries caught Kylo’s attention. He shoved his blade to the ghoul’s midsection, bisecting it. Rey fell to the ground.

“Run!” Kylo dragged her after she got her sword back. “To the river. Now!”

“What are they?” she asked. Her feet followed his long strides closely.

“Ghouls,” he replied. “Miserable souls twisted by the Dark Crystal.”

A river was in front of them, with a boat moored at a dock. Rey heard the ghouls shriek as they followed them.

They jumped on the boat just in time as the ghouls emerge from the wood. Ben pulled out a gun and shot in their direction. The blast that followed flared up into a bright light, startling the ghouls away.

“What is that?” Rey asked breathlessly as he untied the rope and pushed their boat into the current of the river.

“A flare gun.” Kylo replied, belting the gun. “The ghouls are sensitive to the light. They can’t survive the sun and a very bright light can keep them away. They can’t go near the running water, so we’re safe here.”

Tears were streaming down her face as relief and horror clawed through her at the same time. What had she got herself into? She shouldn’t have left her home in Jakku, even though it wouldn’t feel like home now that she had to face the whole world alone without her master.

The Force tugged at her tenderly, an arm circled around her shoulders, “Don’t be afraid,” Kylo murmured softly into her ear, his hand rubbed gently on her back as she wept, comforting her. “We’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

They just met, and she knew nothing about him save for his name. But somehow, Rey did believe him without any doubt. _ He would protect her. _

Regaining her composure, Rey wiped her tears away. She put her hand up to her breast. At least the crystal was still inside her tunic.

When she looked up, she was met with a considering gaze from him.

“Tell me everything,” he said softly, not accepting any denial this time.

* * *

Deep within the castle, in the dungeon—the _ laboratory _, the Scientist always corrected it—sobs reverberated throughout the hall as the Sith sorted through a load of humans, both men, women, and children, squirming together in a wicker cage. He inspected them closely, deciding which one would be the next meal for them.

“What took you so long?” the Glutton said impatiently. “Why can’t we just eat them all?”

“And get their flesh and bones stuck in your rotten bowels? Stupid,” the Scientist snarled. “Hopeless and frightened prey are waste. I’m a specialist in this business. Your thick head won’t understand the depth and mystery of my work.”

The Glutton snorted.

Eventually, the Scientist found what he was looking for. An old man was dragged out of the cage, while his fellow prisoners cried at him “Tekka! Tekka!” trying their best to pull him back. 

“Quiet!” barked the Scientist. They fell silent.

“An old man?” The Glutton frowned. “What can we get from that dying bone?”

“Hope.” The Scientist put the old man on a metal chair fitted against the stone wall, tightening manacles around each of his limbs. “Human souls are served best when they’re full of hope. Love, hope, joy, purpose, sound ridiculous but they really make a delicious meal.”

The Glutton clapped his hands in excitement, licking his lips eagerly and blinking. The Scientist pulled a lever on the wall, and a portal swung open in the wall opposite the incapacitated man. Behind the portal, a vertical shaft was revealed, down the center of which a continuous beam of energy, violet in color, was visible. Surrounding the shaft was newly crystallized material resulted from the prolonged exposure to the Crystal energy. They all glowed in purple like the beam.

The Scientist waved his hand, telling his fellow to stand well clear of the area. He circled around the metal chair, stopped to take a final look at his prey. He had gone by the name Lor San Tekka—not that the Scientist might bother to remember. His hair had turned white and his skin wrinkled from age. But in his eyes was an unwavering spark of hope.

“I know where you come from.” He spoke in his tongue, with quiet defiance. “When the twin suns combine, single shine on the Stone. Children of the Star will unite the Crystal and banish the darkness once and for all!”

“Foolish old man.” The Scientist sneered. “We’ve destroyed the last of the Children of the Star, they are all gone! And when the Great Conjunction comes, we’ll live forever!”

“Every word of what you just said was wrong,” Tekka said calmly. “No one is really gone. There is no light without a shadow. _ Together _, they are the spark of light that will bring the Reign of Darkness to its end.”

“Enough!” The Scientist shouted. “Let’s see when the light burns your soul to dust!”

The Scientist padded to the wall and pulled down another lever. A rod with a prism attached to its end swung out from the side of the vertical shaft, receiving the beam of energy and refracting a violet ray across the laboratory into Tekka’s face.

Immediately, the old man became rigid. His hair gradually dried and peeled off, his skin whitened and wrinkled as if blood and water had been sucked out of his body. His eyes soon became a pair of hollow holes in his head. His rotted teeth sharpened, his body and limbs lengthened, twisted, tearing off the old clothes he wore.

Life essence evaporated from his skin, gathering in the crystal installed behind the chair. There, it condensed into thick, oily droplets, which ran down the incline of the tube and dripped into the flask.

“That’s much more than I thought,” the Scientist said in surprise.

The Glutton jumped in his feet, restlessly. “Give it to me!” 

“No! I chose this specimen myself, it should be mine!” The Scientist pulled the flask away and tried to drink it all in one gulp. The Glutton charged him with his enormously plump body, knocking the flask out of the Scientist’s hand. It fell onto the floor, glass shattered.

“You fool! You made me lose a precious meal!” the Scientist shouted. The Glutton dove down to lick at the life essence seeping through the rock floor.

The Ghoul-Master observed in silence from the corner of the room. He eyed the newly-made ghoul closely. Gluttony was one of what he considered disgusting weaknesses. He preferred to hunt his prey when he went out patrolling the land with his ghoulish squads.

Ghouls were best made from souls filled with wrath, lust, and hunger. They made the best predators. Hopeless souls were inferior. An old, weary soul, _ wasted _.

This ghoul was weak. He decided. The Ghoul-Master drew out his sword and ended its agony with one swift decapitation.

The Chamberlain stepped inside the chamber. “What is going on here?”

“How rare to see your elegant feathers sweep down to our lowly dungeon,” the Ghoul-Master canted a mocking smile, ignoring the Scientist’s protests that it was a laboratory. “Why don’t you wait at your fancy table with the Supreme Leader, waiting for us to serve you dinner?”

“I would, but I need to escort this little boy down here so your ghouls won’t eat him alive.” The Chamberlain stepped aside, revealing the General followed closely with his brows in a knot on his forehead and his fists clenching.

“Ghoul-Master!” Hux said angrily. “I thought it was obvious that the Supreme Leader appointed me to hunt down the girl. Your interference blocked my troops from chasing after the girl and now she is nowhere to be found.”

“It’s not my fault that your troops lack abilities to hunt at night,” the Ghoul-Master spit back.

“It was me who used the crystal power to create the TIE, didn’t I? Your ghouls would hunt in blindness if not for my troops that followed the trace to Takodana castle,” Hux fired back angrily. 

This old race couldn’t keep up with inventing anything new at all. It was he who utilized the power of the crystal, scraping it from the wall of the shaft and putting it to good uses. They had called it a TIE because it was like tying the surveillance crystal to the featherless bat-winged bird. It could track their target, projecting the image back to the crystal chamber, where it resonated with the Dark Crystal.

The Sith always spoke about the Force_ . _ Such sorcery was a last dying echo of ancient history, unreliable and unpredictable, where technological prowess delivered certainty. But it had been annoying him endlessly that using the Force, the Sith could easily mock him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

At that moment, a crystal installed above the entrance of the dungeon shone. A blue-tinted hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared, looming over them.

“I’ve been informed that you failed your mission,” he said.

“It was the ghouls! Supreme Leader, I told the Ghoul-Master not to interfere and yet he unleashed the ghouls and they were after my own troops.” Hux pointed to the scornful Sith.

“Your human troops are weak!” he spat back.

“Silence!” A thunderous shout shook the whole dungeon. Dust and scrap fell from the ceiling above. “My disappointment in both of you cannot be overstated.”

Hux swallowed back his grudges. He forced himself to remain impassive. If the Sith had wanted to kill him, they would have done easily because he was still a mere human. It was his ambition that had led him to this point, where the Supreme Leader had accepted him as his general.

One step left, an eternal life, he was still waiting for the Crystal to grant its power to him, which would happen on the day of the Great Conjunction if the Sith would conduct a ceremony for him. That was why he had to put up with any kind of mockery from these loathsome creatures.

“But amidst the chaos you’ve caused, there is still one good thing.” A mysterious smile appeared on Snoke’s contorted face. “He has found her.”

Confused, Hux glanced at the remaining Sith, seeing them as confused as he was.

“What we need to do is just wait,” Snoke declaimed. “Eventually they will fall to our trap. We will take our revenge, and that moment will be so delicious.”

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man of mystery slowly reveals himself.  
A slice of tragic past that left its trace in the ruin of the city.

Keeping their voices low as he paddled their boat along the stream, Rey told Kylo everything she knew about the Dark Crystal, the lost shard, the prophecy, and what her master told her to do.

“This is the most absurd plan I have ever heard,” he said, both surprised and worried. “You’re not going to survive even in the perimeter of Mustafar.”

“But this is the only chance,” she protested.

“Chances come every hundred years when the Great Conjunction occurs again. You are not ready,” he said, unimpressed.

Being told about her incompetence by a man she just met annoyed her immensely.

The sound of splashing water woke her from her slumber. Rey blinked open her eyes. She was in a cave behind a waterfall. The cloak she used as her cover was not hers. It was black and thick.

Rey couldn’t remember when and how she fell asleep in front of a complete stranger, how careless she was with him. It was probably because without a mask, Kylo didn’t look threatening anymore. Strangely, she felt safe with him.

The small campfire in the middle of the cave had been extinguished. The Skywalker Sword and her pouch lay together at her feet. There was a brief moment of panic when she thought she had been left alone in the middle of nowhere, but across the campfire from her lay a larger sword in its sheath and a small bag that wasn’t hers. A thread of Force resonated softly in the air, telling her that she wasn’t alone.

Rey got up, stretching her aching muscles, and padded to the entrance of the cave. She peeked out from behind the curtain of waterfall, again bewildered by the beauty of nature. There was so much green, in contrast to the yellow-brown shades of her hometown in Jakku. Light beamed through the branches and leaves; there were bushes of small flowers she didn’t know and butterflies that flew around them. Birds were chirping, water pooled into a pond at the foot of the waterfall before streaming off to the river below.

And her breath caught.

Kylo was stripped to the waist, standing in the pond with the water level just below his knees. The old scar she saw snaked down the right side of his face and neck and across his collarbone. Rey could see the outlines of muscles on his broad shoulders and his exposed body when he hovered down, scooping the water in his large hand to clean his face. His hair was black, thick and unexpectedly wavy — luxurious she would say.

Sensing an audience, Kylo straightened up, looking around and locking his eyes with hers. The corner of his lips quirked up into a smile as he ran his hand through his hair, shuffling the dark locks away from his face.

Her heart fluttered at the sight of him.

It wasn’t that she had never seen a shirtless man before - men in her village had taken their shirts off when the weather was too hot - but there was something different about this man. Now that she could see him clearly in the daylight, he was  _ gorgeous _ .

His arms were long and muscular, just like the rest of his body. His pale skin glowed under the beam of light. His legs were lean and strong, leaping across the rocks as he made his way back to the waterfall cave.

Her cheeks blushed pink when Kylo finally reached the entrance of the cave where she stood, with the expanse of his gleaming bare chest and his toned abdomen in full display. The Force was tingling in the air, dancing around them like a mischievous butterfly.

“D-don’t you have a cowl or something to put on?” Her tongue twisted.  _ How could a man’s lips be this…  _ _ _ _ luscious? _

He cocked his head, a simple gesture that surprisingly had her knees wobbling. “My belongings are in the cave. You’re in my way.”

Rey hurriedly stepped aside. Kylo hunched down and hunkered into the cave. It took her a moment to realize that she’d left all of her belongings in the cave, too. She didn’t remember taking off her clothes when she fell asleep, and she was in her under shirt and leggings. He must be the one who took off her outer clothes and covered her with his warm cloak.

That realization made her whole body flush hot.

Lost in her thoughts, Rey almost jumped when a gloved hand tapped on her shoulder.

“We better get dressed here, it’s too narrow in the cave.” Kylo handed her a pile of her clothes. Thank the Force, he’d already put his shirt on.

_ Ghouls can’t go near running water. _ She recalled what she’d been told. Camping behind the waterfall was the best place to avoid the ghouls at night. If he didn’t take her clothes off, all of her clothes would be damp by now, she thought as she put on her dry clothes and Kylo swept off droplets of water from his cloak.

Warmth filled her chest and she smiled secretly to herself.

* * *

“Where are we going now?” Rey asked as they cruised along the river, gently rocking as they drifted with the current.

“We can’t go back the way we came. There are stormtroopers and ghouls wandering around Takodana forest by now.” Kylo paddled the boat lightly, keeping them in the middle of the river. “The stream will take us faster than walking or riding a horse. I will take you back to Jakku by the north path. Our enemies aren’t tolerate to the heat of Jakku desert.”

“Back to Jakku? What about my mission?” Rey shifted, the boat slightly rocked by her sudden movement.

“I’ve already told you it’s impossible,” Kylo replied. “Everyone before you has tried, and they failed. No one can win against the Sith; they have ruled this land for thousands of years. It’s safest to stay out of their reach.”

“I’m not going to do nothing. My master showed me a vision of the past. Travelers had many stories to tell about how cruel the Sith were to this world,” Rey insisted. “I will swim my way to Mustafar if I have to.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes, “I don’t think swimming in a lake of fire will do.”

“People are suffering and you’re not going to do anything about it?” There was a line etched between her brows.

“I have my own way,” he replied disdainfully. “You just happened to need my help. And thanks to my generosity, I won’t mind if you shout and kick me all the way back home.”

Disappointed, Rey flopped back to her seat, arms crossing and biting her lower lip. “I’ve told you everything about myself. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “There’s nothing interesting.”

“I’ll decide if it’s interesting or not,” Rey smirked. “I love listening to a story. I can do this all day. Go ahead.”

An uneasy look on his face lit up her mood tremendously. His mask was lost during the fight and now Rey was left with a delightful expression of him. “I told you I’m a hunter—“

“—who can take whatever he wants,” she teased. “You can read my mind in my sleep. Did you literally go into my dream, too?”

“What were you dreaming about?”

His heated gaze had her heart skitter.

“What about your sword?” She reached for the object that caught her eyes. “Oh, it’s heavier than I thought. And it’s so big, how could you wield it like it weighs nothing?”

His mouth parted, then he decided to keep it shut.

“Your sword glowed in the dark, too.” She took a closer look at the crimson gem installed where the hilt was connected with the cross guard. It vibrated with the Force in the same way the Skywalker Sword did. “Is this the Kyber Crystal?”

Kylo reached out his hand and snatched his sheathed sword back from her.

Another suspicious fact about this man—he had a strong Force signature, even stronger than her master. Kylo didn’t express his Force that much, but she could sense it hanging heavily around him. It didn’t scare her, rather it made her feel warm and safe, much to her appreciation.

“How do you know so much about all of this? The Sith, the ghouls, the stormtroopers—“

“To survive in the wild, you have to know a lot of things,” he shrugged.

“I  _ do _ know a lot of things. It’s just that I’ve never confronted any of these before. I’m a fast learner. You can be my teacher!” Her eyes sparkled as she challenged him. If Kylo wanted to take her back home against her will, he had to deal with the consequences.

“I don’t take students,” he frowned ferociously.

“Don’t you find it disturbing when you have to hunt and cook your food all by yourself? Or when your socks have a hole or two and you need to repair it? I can do that for you. That’s what I did for my master,” Rey continued, grinning as she saw his face twisting. “He was very old but he taught me through visions. He liked it when I sang, too. Do you want to hear my song?”

“Oh, Maker…” he groaned.

“The weird thing is when I sing, the shard shimmers its light, too. That was how I found it.” Rey pulled out the shard from her pouch. It flickered in the light from the sun above. “Technically, it's a fragment of the Star, right? They said the Stars will resonate with each other.”

“Through the Force.” He looked at her closely.

Rey closed her eyes, finding the tune in her mind. Then, she began to sing.

_ Oh, Wandering Star _

_ Thou hast come far _

_ In the darkest place thou art _

_ Shine bright in the solar thy rhyme _

_ Oh, Evening Star _

_ Dancing on the top of wooden tree _

_ Striding in the midst of forest art thou _

_ Brighten the darkness to daylight _

_ Oh, Morning Star _

_ Singing a hymn of peace and harmony _

_ Across the desert to the deep abyss _

_ Pouring thy blessing to revive the land _

_ Oh, Kindred Stars _

_ That once apart shall be found _

_ That once shattered shall be around _

_ That once again shall be bound as one _

As she sang, Rey heard the shard resonate with her voice in a higher octave, singing along with her. Warmth filled her, a sense of belonging she’d never experienced, like when a family gathered around dancing and singing together. The shard in her hand responded to her song almost lovingly.

When she opened her eyes, Kylo was looking at her, astounded.

“See?” she said, a little bit proud of herself at being able to surprise him.

“I’ve never heard of the first three verses of this poem,” he said. “The last verse was the prophecy.”

“Yes, it is,” Rey replied. “I may have made up the first three verses myself. I have been singing this song since I was very young.”

“The shard resonated with you—with all of your words,” he pointed out, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. “There must be some meaning behind your song.”

“It gets interesting, right?” she baited, “Why don’t we go to Mustafar and find out if we—“

Abruptly, Kylo glanced upward far beyond her. His eyes widened. Then he pushed Rey down flat in the boat, hovering above her.

"What happened?" For a brief moment, Rey was afraid that he might crush her. But he was still looking up to the sky. His hand reached for a bowcaster at the head of the boat.

"Don't move," he told her in a whisper.

Kylo loaded the bow, aiming high. He pulled the trigger, sending the bolt to his target. There was a blast followed by a long squeaking, then a splash. More splashing. Then silence.

“What is it?” Rey asked when he sat down on the boat.

“A TIE,” he replied, ready his bow caster on his side. “A scavenging bird bound with a fragment of crystal. It resonates with the Dark Crystal and can project the image it reflects directly to the Crystal at the castle. The Sith can see us through it.”

“A scavenging bird?” Rey had seen only a few of them, creatures that had combined features of a bird and a bat. “How many of them?”

“More than you think,” he eyed the shard of crystal in her hand, “They are attracted to the Crystal, and this shard is a fragment of it. You better keep it safe in you pouch. Don’t evoke it unnecessarily.”

That meant no more singing for the rest of their journey.

“Did they already see us?” Rey looked around cautiously.

“I don’t think so.” Ben replied, grabbing the paddle and rowed the boat back to its route. “The crystal hasn’t locked onto us yet. I think we’re still safe.”

Behind them, the carcass of the TIE floated to the surface. The crystal that attached to one of its legs flickered with a silhouette of a man and a woman, floating in a boat downstream.

* * *

The twin suns had crossed their path early that afternoon, a sign that the upcoming Great Conjunction was happening soon.

Kylo moored their boat at an abandoned dock where the river curved around the ruins of an ancient city. Rey was enchanted by the graceful stonework that had stood through seasons. Some ancient relics were carved into the stone that appeared to be the entrance to the city—Hanna City _ . _

As the walked along a cobbled road, Rey was delighted by the workmanship and the deft taste in decoration of this city. Though ruined, the buildings still possessed a dignity, a noble bearing. The roofs were mostly gone, the windows were broken. Bushes and grasses had taken up habitation. No one lived here anymore.

“I know this place.” She swirled herself around at the dried fountain in the heart of the ruin, taking in the beautiful sight of the city at sunset.

“You do?”

“Yes. In my dreams,” she replied. “Sometimes, in nightmares.”

Her fingertips grazed the scruffy wall where an old fresco was painted. Time made the color faint, but still beautiful in an ancient way. 

“What did you see in your dream?” Kylo asked.

“It was a beautiful city, full of colors, laughing, and singing,” Rey replied, looking at the tableau of people in costumes of an antique nobility. “There was a castle, a ballroom full of people dancing. Sometimes it was night in the city, with an ensemble playing some peaceful song as a lullaby.”

His expression softened as he looked at her.

“Sometimes I got to dance, too,” Rey recalled, chuckling. “I was in a fancy dress I thought I would never wear it in real life. I’m so clumsy I almost tripped over my feet, but my partner kept me safe from humiliation every time.”

On the tiled floor there was an old handmade doll covered in leaves and dust, Rey squatted down and picked it up. “It had a giant wall, too. Hadn’t it? To prevent the invasion of the army of the dead.”

“This place used to be the capital city of Chandrila, before the wall moved away and left it in desolation,” Kylo replied quietly.

“There was fire, shouting, screaming,” Rey continued, her eyes darkening as she recalled the nightmares that haunted her. “Dead bodies were everywhere. The city was thrown into chaos. When everything died down, there was a heavy rain. I saw him, not a boy, not yet a man, who stood there, alone.”

She pointed to the center of the road, at the first step of some stairs to the entrance of the ruined castle. “I felt his pain, his sorrow. Families were torn apart. The Sith had committed such dreadful atrocities towards people of Alderaan and I can’t just hide and do nothing. Especially when I already know what I have to do.”

She turned back to him, hoping to see a disapproving look from Kylo since he had been opposing the idea of her mission along the way from Takodana to Hanna City. But instead, she saw Kylo touching an old ripped tapestry hanging on the wall. It was embroidered with a symbol resembling those of the royal family. On the adjacent tapestry was an embroidery of a woman—a  _ queen,  _ sitting majestically on a throne surrounded by evergreen trees and vines.

It was when his hand moved to the touch the tapestry she was looking at, that Rey noticed Kylo had taken off his gloves. His long face impassive, like he was drowning in his own past. His little finger brushed against hers, and a flash of emotions were carried through the Force between them.

_ Love. Grief. Misery. _

“Where is your family?”

This question affected Kylo in some way. His eyes darkened, the Force around him shivered slightly. “Gone.”

There, she felt it. The same thing that had burdened her after all this time, the feeling of loneliness.

She held his hand, “You’re not alone.”

Kylo flinched from her touch, like he wasn’t expecting it. His hand was cold, coarse, with callouses on his knuckles from years of wielding weapons and surviving in the wild. His palm was larger and his fingers were longer than hers. He could have wrapped her hand entirely in his. Not that it made her feel small, she rather felt safe having him by her side.

Kylo pulled his hand away, “You should never have left your valley.” His expression hardened, shielding himself from her tenderness. “I’ll bring you to somewhere safe.”

“But the Sith—”

“They always win. No matter how you fight, you’ll never...” Kylo swallowed hard, a haunted look appearing in his eyes. His terror wasn’t for himself, but for her safety.

Contemplating the man of mystery in front of her, with the strange connection they had, Rey could feel his genuine care for her well-being. When he said he would protect her, he really meant it. That was why she wasn’t going to blame him if he halted her mission and made her wait another hundred years for the next Great Conjunction.

Maybe, what he said was true, she wasn’t ready. Perhaps, she wouldn’t ever be ready for this mission.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars resonate with each other.

Crait stronghold was a fortress where the Resistance—a small mercenary force specialized in combat with the Sith Army— had been keeping their eyes on Mustafar. It stood on vast white plains bordered by high, narrow mountain ranges. From the keeps, the Tower of Mustafar was seen at the horizon far away in the east, surrounded by dark red clouds and lightning.

“We’re much closer to Mustafar than I thought.” Rey looked down from the hill they stood on to the stronghold. “Is it cold? I’ve never been to a cold place.”

“That isn’t snow. It’s salt,” Kylo replied. “It can hinder the ghouls. Their skin is too thin so they can’t tolerate walking through the salt field. The stronghold is also equipped with flare rods. It’s a safe place for travelers to spend their night without fear.”

Its entrance was shielded by a colossal blast door. It was said to be impenetrable. It had served as a base in the Great War of Alderaan between the Kingdom of Chandrila and the Sith Army of the Dead, which resulted in the demise of Sith Emperor Palpatine. It had also provided military support to the cities in its perimeter, including Hanna City. 

In the Mysterious Battle of Chandrila, Hanna City was wiped out within a night and the Sith Army raided farther into the Kingdom of Chandrila. Once again, Crait had served as the capital base fighting against the Sith until they could build a new wall. However, the royal army had retreated to safety behind the Great Wall armed with shields and ballista, leaving Crait to mercenaries, smugglers, and travelers.

That was what Rey had read and been told.

“We’ll stay here for a night, and tomorrow I’ll bring you to the west gate of Chandrila. You can begin the route through Jakku desert there.”

“What about you?” Rey questioned. “Won't you go with me?”

He shook his head. “The forest is where I belong,” he replied solemnly. “Don’t make a scene. We can’t trust anyone, and I don’t want us to attract any attention here.”

As they approached the gate, two guards jumped up and halted them, holding out their weapons in a menacing gesture.

“It’s all right.” Kylo’s hand supported her back when she stumbled backwards. He pulled back his hood, showing his face under the firelight.

The guards recognized him. They dropped their weapons and pulled back their hoods as well, revealing a faces of middle aged men.

“Kylo Ren! The great hunter of the forest!” One of the guards approached him with his arms open wide, pulling Kylo into a bear hug. “I haven’t seen you around for a long time. You didn’t age at all.”

“I’ll stay for the night, Antoine.” Kylo forced a smile on his face. “I have a friend here with me, Rey.”

“My apologies for our harsh greeting earlier, my lady.” Antoine bowed to her with a flourish. “The ghouls are restless recently. The elders said it might be because the Great Conjunction is happening soon.”

“It’s a matter of a hundred years. I think the ghouls are restless everyday.” Another guard said. “The stormtroopers are much more annoying. They spy on us, making our guard dogs agitated.”

“Don’t keep this couple waiting outside for too long, Wexley. Open the door,” Antoine said.

Pink colored her cheeks as Rey was about to correct that they were not a couple. With Kylo’s grip on her arm, she decided to stay silent.

At the foot of the blast door was a small entrance. A corridor led to a vast area in a sizable mining hall. This stronghold used to be a mine before it turned into a military base. A hodgepodge of people from various places, dressed in clothes from various cultures, were engaged in a perpetual round of eating, drinking, and dancing. 

Kylo found them a seat in a corner of the room, where a large round table was already laid with platters of cheese and vegetables, cooked eggs, meat, river roots and berries, loaves of whole grain bread, soups, and bowls of juice and milk. Rey hadn’t realized that she was famished until the first bite of the fresh baked bread. She then took it all as if she had never eaten real food in her life.

A man stopped at their table. “How’s the food?” He looked at Rey with a great smile.

“So delicious,” Rey said enthusiastically between bites.

“Alcida will be delighted to know such a beautiful lady loves her cooking this much,” he said with a wide smile. His skin was dark in contrast to his sparkling white teeth. His black hair was short and braided. “And you are with the notorious Kylo Ren!”

“Keep it down, Finn,” Kylo stared at him. But he was totally ignored because Finn was waving his hand and calling his friend over to their table.

“Kylo Ren!” Another man approached them, followed by a fluffy ball of orange and white fur that Rey later recognized was a dog. His dark, thick wavy hair fluttered as he turned toward Rey, “My lady, Poe Dameron at your service.”

Rey tried to swallow a large gulp of food before replying, “I’m Rey, from Jakku.”

“Jakku? That’s quite a long way from here.” Finn raised an eyebrow in amusement. “And how did you end up with this grumpy old man?”

“Old? He doesn’t look old at all. He doesn’t even age!” Poe nudged his friend. “Why don't we—” 

“We’re going back to Jakku,” Kylo cut him off. “We’ll stay here for a night.”

“Good! Take everything you need,” Poe smiled, turning to Rey. “Rest assured, my lady, your journey has been in great hands. If not for Kylo Ren, we probably couldn’t prevent the ghoul attacks until now.”

“Are we in a festival supper?” Rey asked.

“No, my dear. It’s like this every night in Crait. We celebrate another day surviving the apocalypse,” Poe said. “Come! Join us for a dance.”

Kylo was practically glaring at Poe.

“Oh, come on. You don’t have to be grumpy all the time. Loosen up!” Finn ducked down to talk to Rey in a whisper. “He is the best ghoul hunter in this land, but his personality is quite intolerable. Shall we shake him off for a bit and go out for a dance?”

Now Kylo’s glare landed on Finn, too.

“You don’t have to glare at him like that,” Rey said when Poe and Finn retreated to their corner.

“What did he say to you?” he asked cautiously.

“He was asking me for a dance.” Rey pouted.

“I told you not to draw attention,” he lowered his voice.

“Sitting here with a hood covering your grumpy face also draw attention.” Rey pulled back his hood. Kylo looked surprised by her playfulness. “Come on. Eat something. It’s delicious.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“How is that possible?” Rey wondered. She’d eaten all the berries and dried meat in her pouch and she was starving. Kylo, on the contrary, ate nothing. A man of his build was supposed to eat a lot, wasn’t it? She had never seen him sleep as well.

When she was about to finish a berry tart, a young man approached her, and invited her to dance. Kylo looked at him intensely before slightly nodding. A man led her to an area of the room where several teens had already started to dance again. Everybody clapped when they saw Rey take the floor.

A small band struck up a merry tune on reed pipes, strings, and drums. Loud chattering and laughter filled the hall as people danced. It was like the feast in Jakku where they formed a ring and danced around, jumping, clapping, twirling, interchanging their partners. People who were not dancing crowded in to watch, cheering, beating time with their hands and stamping with their feet.

Rey glanced back to where Kylo was sitting. His eyes had never left her, his arms crossed on his chest. She smiled at him, and to her surprise, he smiled back.

The song had come to an end, with clapping and cheering for all dancers that had joined the floor. Rey walked back to Kylo when a girl ran past her, to the open arms of her father, Poe. He caught the girl and twirled her around in the air, the girl shrieking with laughter, a wide smile on her face. A woman who was probably his wife joined them, exchanging a kiss with her husband and kiss on the girl’s cheek.

Rey glanced back at Kylo and saw that he was watching the family, too. His dark eyes were full of longing. He  _ once _ had a family, and they were all gone. The Force shifted slightly in their presence, and she felt his churning emotions through their bond.

He was lost. And alone. Just like her.

The ensemble started an intro to a new song. Rey held her hands toward Kylo.

“I don’t dance,” he replied.

“You can’t dance?” Rey quirked a brow at him.

“I can. But I don’t dance,” he repeated.

“It’s a slow song. It’s easy to dance even if you don’t know how to,” Rey teased, content to see him annoyed. “Join me. Please”

Kylo hesitated for a long moment until he accepted her invitation. Hand in hand, they walked to the floor. Most people were exhausted from the lively dance earlier and had retreated to their tables, so they drew only the occasional passing glance.

From the corner of her eye, Rey saw Poe dancing with his daughter, swinging his body back and forth with the rhythm. Finn was dancing with a lovely girl in a more complex movement. The song, however, had a rhyme of nobility in it, probably an old song played in a real ballroom.

Rey was worried for a while that she didn’t know how to dance properly to this song. But as Kylo placed his hand on her waist, she knew that she had found her teacher.

He knew how to dance. Keeping his chest high and his shoulders relaxed, Kylo guided her across the floor. His moves were smooth, graceful, and delicate, taking her by surprise. Rey followed his lead closely, one hand on his shoulder, another held loosely in his gloved hand. Their eyes met in a warm gaze, and the Force hummed gently around them.

She looked into his eyes, a pair of beautiful, dark, hazel eyes that sparkled like a Star, yet looked so ancient. Rey had never met anyone with such ancient eyes save for her master, and that was because he’d lived a thousand years.

She was too indulged in their shared moment that she didn’t realize that she was  _ shining _ .

Instead of frowning at her, Kylo looked fascinated. His impassive face softened with adoration in his eyes. His expression took her by surprise and she stepped on his feet.

“Oh kriff! I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he reassured her, his arm supporting her when she stumbled forward. Rey heard a chuckle rumble in his chest as he carried on with the dance.

It was like her dream, dancing in a room full of people. The differences were that she was in old worn clothes, dancing in an old fortress, and now she finally knew who she was dancing with. 

Kylo was a good dancer. He didn’t miss a beat when he led her through an intricate move, with their arms crossed and a series of swirling turns that might have made her feel dizzy. She was happy, enjoying the dance with him.

And he was  _ shining _ , too.

Her eyes widened with astonishment. The sound of the music died down, leaving them in the harmony of the Force. Her feeling was conveyed to him, and his eyes widened in surprise as well.

_ Stars resonate with each other. _

It was the universe that had put them in the same time and place. It was the Force that connected them like no one else ever did.

_ Oh, Kindred Stars _

It was the destiny that bound them together.

From somewhere far away, while they were still dancing together, came the sounds of battle: the cries of the wounded and the clashing of weapons. Then came an old, weary voice.

_ Lost Ben Solo we did. Lose Rey we must not. _

The cries became louder and louder, cries of pain, anger, hatred, and agony. In his eyes a flash of terror when they realized it was a cry of a man.

The Force roared between them, and then, it broke.

* * *

A massive bolt of energy blasted the colossal door open, riven by a fissure down its center, sending huge flaming chunks of stone and metal flying into the midnight air. Through the opening, an army of stormtroopers raided the stronghold, fully equipped with deadly weapons.

In the panicked stampede, people scattered in all directions, crashing into each other, howling with terror. Some of them were fighters, and they grabbed their weapons and fought back, only to be crushed to death by the Juggernauts—the deadliest stormtroopers squad in an iron machine fueled by the crystal power.

Kylo and Rey ran back to their belongings, snatching their swords in their hands. In the chaotic din of destruction and death, they had a moment to lock eyes. There were stormtroopers everywhere. The only way to get out of this place was where they’d entered.

Back to back, Kylo and Rey faced the stormtroopers' charge.

The stormtroopers paused for a moment before deciding that Kylo Ren would be a harder target. The juggernauts charged at him, whereas the troopers aimed for Rey.

Rey shifted her feet, dodging the attack and raising her sword to meet one trooper’s spear as he tried to pierce her shoulder. Her glowing sword cut his weapon with ease. The trooper lost his balance and met his end when she sliced his chest open along with his armor.

The sight of blood and the shrieking of the Force stunned her. Never once in her life had she killed someone. The Force cried out at the loss of life, shaking her to her soul.

Another trooper snaked behind her back and raised his weapon. He, too, was killed by the crimson blade of Kylo Ren.

“Focus!” He shook her out of her oblivion. “It’s either us or them who will be killed. We have no choice.”

Sensing her confusion, Kylo drew her behind his back and blocked another blow from the juggernaut. The impact sent him falling backwards, bumping into her. The juggernaut swung his mace, aiming for Kylo’s head, and Rey pierced her sword through his throat.

Kylo regarded her with newfound respect. She offered him a savage grin—only to duck as she sensed a bolt in the direction of her head.

She didn’t see it coming—but the Force had warned her.

Alerting their comrades, more of the juggernauts came their way. It was too much—even with the Force. It was too much, a challenge bigger than what her limited training had prepared her for. Soon the Resistance would be too tired and eventually be overcome by the endless raids of the stormtroopers.  _ Abandon the base! _ she heard someone calling and it was decided that they must make their way to the exit.

Kylo pushed through with the Force and the sword in his hand. He struck down his enemies, shoving one attacker backward with the Force. Rey helped, deflecting the bolts aimed at them, as she was now familiar with the alarms from the Force. She could hear Kylo’s sword clashing and thrusting into the hard shell of stormtrooper armor, and his grunts of effort.

There were too much, too many attacks to keep track of.

A juggernaut rushed at them with a double-axe and slammed it between them, brought her lightsaber crashing down on its middle—the blue Kyber crystal shattered with a blast.

The detonation sent her flying backwards, landing hard on the glass shattered ground. The juggernaut towered over her, with a giant serrated claw descending and grabbing her arm. Rey screamed and writhed, kicking her legs on its hard helmet. She heard Kylo call from afar. He, too, was held in a headlock by one of the juggernauts with its double-bladed saber.

“Kylo!” She cried in agony as the grasp on her arm was crushing her bones. Pain and horror seared through the Force, sending through the bond between them. When she was hanging in the air, she saw hopelessness in Kylo’s eyes. 

_ Fear. Anger. Rage. Hatred. _

All these emotions churned inside him, an inner turmoil boiling up like an erupting volcano. Kylo closed his eyes, darkness loomed over him, the Force roared, and his power unleashed.

_ Hunger _ .

Rey heard excruciating screams reverberating throughout the entire hall. The juggernaut released his hold on her and staggered back, his life force evaporated out from behind the junctions of his armor. He soon fell on the ground and lay still. Dead.

Her wounded arm was already useless, dangling from her shoulder. Blood stained her tunic. Rey searched for Kylo through the dense smoke, worried for his life.

Kylo stood amid the fire and carnage, gasping for breath. Her Force presence touched him and he looked up at her.

His eyes were blazing red.

A vision flashed before her, blurring into the place where she stood. Hanna City, burning and ruined, Ben Solo—no longer a boy but not yet a man—standing amidst the destruction of his hometown. His eyes were glowing red, blood stains all over his face and tunic. In his hand, the beating heart of his own father.

Rey screamed.

* * *

She ran and ran and ran.

Exhaustion overwhelmed her both physically and mentally. Rey didn’t remember how she made her way through the mayhem of the stormtrooper raid. Her sword was left behind, broken. Only the crystal shard was in the pocket of her tunic, brushing against her heaving chest.

In the middle of nowhere in a forest covered in white salt, Rey finally slowed to a halt. The sound of explosions echoed through the slender trees, the pathetic cries of the people still rang in her ears. The annihilation followed her everywhere, with the shard and herself drawing all the dark force toward them.

She crouched down and wept. Her heart wrenched with sorrow. The cruelty of the Sith Army she witnessed had wounded her heart with fear and despair. How could she carry on her mission without any hope? She was alone,  _ all alone _ , with nowhere to run and no one to turn to.

Kylo Ren. Part of her wept that he was indeed a monster. Another part of her wept for the tenderness he showed her along their journey from Takodana to Crait. The gentleness when he held her, even through thick leather gloves, soothed her of her own panic and anxiety.

A cracking sound of a dried wood startled her. Kylo, with blood stains on his face and all his hair tousled, a sheathed sword in his hand, and a pleading look in his bloodshot eyes, he had come for her.

“Rey,” his voice hoarse, his swallowed hard and reached out a hand to her. “Please, don’t be afraid.”

“You’re a monster!” she cried. “I trusted you with all my heart. And you deceived me.”

Her words cut him deeply. She could feel his sorrow seeping through the Force that hung around them.

“I have nothing I can prove to you,” he pleaded. “But just… please.”

Rey tried to find the strength to deny him, to shove him away. But with his tender feelings flowing towards her through their bond, the loneliness they shared, and the memory of his  _ light _ shining all around her, she found herself facing a truth she couldn't deny.

Despite all the horror she had seen, she still trusted him with all her heart.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a fight against what we hate, but a fight to save what we love. That’s how we’re going to win this war.

Ben Solo had been strong with the Force since he was still in his mother’s womb.

Born under the brightest shooting star to a Princess of Chandrila and a General and with the Skywalker blood running through his veins, his birth had shaken the Force tremendously. The Sith had turned their eyes on Hanna City.

Growing up, Ben had been the embodiment of conflict between the light and the dark sides of the Force. He was an heir to the Throne of Chandrila, but behind closed doors, they talked about him like he was some kind of monster.

_ Stars resonate with each other. _

Snoke had snaked his way into Ben Solo’s consciousness using the power of the Dark Crystal, twisting his mind, stirring up the inner turmoil battling inside him. Ben was tormented, waking up late at night and screaming in terror as nightmares haunted him. He was temperamental, prone to bouts of rage when he was triggered. His mother, now Queen Leia Organa, tried to help her son cope with his temper. Her discipline as a ruler of the kingdom, however, strained her relationship with Ben.

General Han Solo, not fully understanding about the Force, stepped back from his role as a father when Ben turned to him for guidance. “You better listen to your mother,” he always said. Inevitably, that gave Ben a feeling of abandonment that fueled his fear and anger.

His own parents were frightened of the change in their son, and his uncle, Luke Skywalker, stepped in to guide him away from the path to darkness.

“I sensed a great danger inside him,” Leia told Luke and his master, Yoda, the chief of the privy council who was a Jedi himself. “Something is stealing my son from me.”

“Fear not, your highness. Together we will protect young Solo,” Yoda said. “He will be trained in the path of the Jedi, like his grandfather and his uncle before him.”

But they soon realized that it was too late.

Sensing an evil, corrupting influence within the young prince, they agreed to put an end to his life. Luke Skywalker visited his bedchamber at night, to strike him down in his sleep. Waking up horrified, Ben Solo fled from the city, into the darkness of the night and was captured by the evil lord himself.

“When I found you, I saw raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special—the potential of your bloodline, the descendant of the Children of the Star,” Snoke said wickedly. “But there was still weakness in you, a child yearning for love. You think they will come for you? To save your soul? Foolish child, what you really need are strength and power.”

Fueled with the pain of betrayal, steered by anger and rage and hatred and the power of the Dark Crystal, Snoke twisted his soul, turning Ben Solo into a real monster. Snoke was right about Ben's power, too. While most of the Sith were still too weak to exist away from the Crystal, Ben was able to lead an army of ghouls to raid the capital city of Chandrila, tearing down everything that reminded him of his family. 

“You’re supposed to protect our people from the Sith, not join them!” Those were his uncle’s last words just before Ben cut him in half along with the royal guard. Ben drew out the souls from his victims, feeding his hunger as he killed his way into the palace. 

Yoda was gravely injured. He disappeared into the darkness of the forest and was never found again.

His mother, however, was already dead by the time he reached the throne room. Evidently she was killed by the Sith— the General. Enraged, Ben tore the General into pieces.

Ben approached his last target— his father. Despite his age, Han led his troops fighting the Sith furiously, making an escape route for the townspeople. 

He froze when he saw his son. 

“I failed you, Ben,” Han said, tears pooled up in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Your son is gone. He is dead!” Ben shouted. He lunged toward his father with his claw hands covered in blood.

Han looked straight into Ben’s eyes as he tore his father’s heart out from his chest. Han’s eyes widened in disbelief, and then, they were softened. His raised his hand to cup the face of his son, on his cheek that so resembled his mother’s. There was a long, angry laceration on his right cheek, and a string of tears on his left one.

“No one is really gone,” Han smiled. His eyes drifted closed and he fell to the ground.

At the sudden realization of what he had done, a rush of remorse clawed at his chest and split his spirit to the bone. Ben cried in agony amidst the fire and destruction of the only place he could call home.

The destruction of Hanna City that night was called the Mysterious Battle of Chandrila. It made it sound almost glorious. But it was a massacre, led by the one who was supposed to inherit the Throne of Chandrila.

* * *

They sat quietly together in the hollow at the foot of the great oak tree. The low edge of a cliff faced them across the glade, making it feel like a secluded and sheltered spot. The ground around them was covered with grains of salt. No ghoul would hunt them tonight.

There was a brutal cut on Rey’s right arm where the serrated claw had clamped on her. The bleeding had stopped, but it still ached with every slight movement of her arm. The shard rested silently inside the pocket of her tunic.

Kylo Ren—or Ben Solo—was mending the wound on her arm with the Force. Rey hadn’t mastered the art of healing yet, but apparently Kylo had. His fingers—bared—touched lightly on her skin. His Force mingled with hers, silently teaching her how to use the Force to cure her injury.

His mind was opened wide, like a book she could read on every page. Rey saw his memory, his past, seeing it through his eyes. The feeling of a boy who harnessed the greatest Force from both sides, born in royalty, with a lot of expectations put on his shoulders, she felt it all.

She felt the love of his mother caring for the child in her womb. She felt the love and awe of his father who had no idea how to deal with the most wonderful thing in his life that was his son. She felt the love and adoration his uncle had towards his nephew. She felt the darkness that had been grooming him since he was born, and there was no one who could protect him. It tore him from his family, plaguing their love until it ran cold.

“Ben.”

He turned at the sound of the name he’d been born with, the one he’d abandoned. He looked lost.

“It’s not your fault.” Now that she finally knew the truth, she didn’t fear him anymore.

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is.” Kylo— _ Ben _ shook his head. The red had faded from his eyes. “I was the one whose hands were stained with the blood of my own family.”

_ He tricked the young Solo boy into turning against his family. _ Maz’s words were echoing inside her mind, the destruction of the Skywalker family, manipulated by the Sith Lord.

“It was Snoke who lured you into his trap,” Rey said. “He knew you would be strong with the Force. That you were born with equal potential for good or evil.”

Her uninjured hand raised to touch his arm. Her touch shook him to his core. Rey could sense the conflict inside him, an eternal battle within himself that was tearing him apart. The Light. The Darkness. The Force that connected them. She felt it all and surprisingly, she wasn’t afraid.

“The shooting star on the day you were born,” she said. “It was me, wasn’t it?”

He said nothing, he was concentrating on the cut on her arm, which was reduced to a thin red streak by now.

“Ben,” she said, the realization gripped her heart mercilessly. “They were coming after me, weren’t they? But they thought it was you who would fulfill the prophecy and they purposely targeted you.”

He still said nothing.

“I was kept away in Jakku for a reason.” 

_ Lost Ben Solo we did. Lose Rey we must not. _

She now remembered it was the voice of Yoda, an old friend of Obi-Wan’s who had visited them when she was very young. He was now reunited with the Force just like her master.

Her injury was completely healed. Ben wound her armband back.

“I had a lot of dreams,” she said. “Both good and bad, I couldn’t remember them but one. That night in Hanna City, it was in my dream, wasn’t it?”

His jaw clenched, Ben looked away from her.

“You aren’t like them.” Rey touched his face tenderly, where the scar ran across his cheek, turning him back to her. “There was a conflict in you. I can feel it. An eternal struggle between good and evil, the light and the darkness, it’s tearing you apart. You have been trying your best to do what’s right. You protected me, you protected the people.”

“I’m a monster,” he said with bitterness in his tone. “I’ve been dead inside for a long time. My soul is too twisted. It’s too late.”

“It isn’t too late.”

“How isn’t it too late? My time suddenly became slower since the day I was turned. I don’t have much of an appetite except for human souls, and it took years of meditation and atonement to resist the urge to devour them. I’ve become one of those monsters. I don’t feel any pain. I don’t need any sleep. My blood runs cold under my skin. I don’t know even if my heart is beating.”

She felt his self-loathing like a knife to her heart through their bond. Deep down inside, she still saw that boy—not quite a boy, but not yet a man—frightened, lost, and lonely, with everyone he loved turning their backs to him, yet he was still desperate for their love.

“The Sith were born from darkness. You’re not.”

Through the seam of his tunic, Rey slipped her hand underneath his clothes. His chest felt cold and hard against her palm. His Force jittered under his skin, a range of emotions chasing themselves on his face; fear, confusion, uncertainty, loneliness, and longing.

“It’s still here,” she pressed her hand on his chest, where she felt a distant thumping, “Your heart. It’s still beating.”

Ben’s breath hitched; he had become resigned to his fate long before they met. Yet a simple gesture of intimacy had broken the chain that locked himself inside. Rey could feel his first sob even before it became sound. His shoulders drooped, Ben leaned forward to her arms, his forehead rested on her shoulders. And he wept.

Rey held him tightly, feeling his hands tentatively trail around her waist. Ben Solo, trapped in the limbo between light and darkness, was so afraid, so lonely. Yet he was yearning for warmth, longing for touch. Rey gave him all the comfort she could offer, as she also understood how solitude and loss could eat away at someone until there was nothing left.

“I’ll be with you,” she whispered to him. “When you’re lost, I will search for you and I’ll find you. When you’re cold, I’ll warm you up. When your tears run dry, I’ll cry for you. I’ll be your strength. I’ll be your  _ family _ .”

“Don’t waste yourself on someone like me.” His voice trembled as he spoke, his lips grazing on her shoulder, his tears wet on her skin.

“I want to be with you wherever you are, I want to lie beside you under the starry sky.” She ran her fingers through his hair, marveled at the impossibly fine delicacy of it—the softest thing she had ever touched. “Years. A hundred years. A thousand years. Even if the sky falls down, I won’t leave you.”

“I’m a monster. I killed my own family, I killed my own people. There was no way I can atone for the sins I have committed”

“You’re my monster. And I forgive you for every wrong you’ve done.” Rey smoothed her palm over his back in a soothing circle. “I’ve found you. I won’t let you go.”

She felt a tremor of longing run through him. Gradually, the turmoil in his Force ebbed. Ben’s body relaxed, his shoulders curving around her as if he could mold her into himself. His face nuzzled ardently into the crook of her neck. 

“How can you be so full of faith in this hopeless place?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” She clung to him, brushing a kiss tenderly to his temple. “Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it, you’ll never make it through the night.”

Ben sighed. There was neither fear nor sorrow in him now—just a deep resolve.

His tears were no longer cold.

* * *

Rey awoke at dawn. The sky above was blue, colored with a shade of red that was the premonition of the Great Conjunction.

She shifted, and she was met with the sleeping face of Kylo Ren—or Ben Solo. She decided to call him by that name.

He looked much younger in his sleep. His features were strong and beautiful. His lips were impossibly plump and soft, as she remembered when they were feathering on her neck last night. He looked vulnerable, yet pure and peaceful.

Slowly, he blinked open his eyes.

“Good morning.” She smiled at him, feeling like she had finally found her place in his arms, and it felt so right.

“Good morning,” he replied. His deep, velvety voice rumbled in his chest, and she liked the vibration of it.

If it wasn’t the dawn of destiny, with the Great Conjunction approaching, they might have been somewhere far away. Some place with everlasting green forest and lakes and rivers, lying under the shade of trees, cuddling like love birds in spring.

“You have a lovely dream.”

Rey blushed as she realized that Ben could see through her mind. “I mean it.” Her head was resting on his shoulder, with his arm circled around her shoulders. His other hand rested dangerously close to her breast.

They laid together for a long moment until Ben sat up. He inspected Rey’s injured arm closely until she insisted that she was fine. He then helped her on her feet and brought her to the edge of the cliff, where they could see the dark clouds surrounding the Tower of Mustafar, with lightning and thunderous roars.

“That’s the central tower,” he told her. “There is a portal on its top, where the light of the sun will beam down directly to the Dark Crystal.”

“The Great Conjunction will be at noon,” Rey said, enlightened by the understanding he unfolded to her. “That’s the time we must return the shard to the Crystal, make it whole again, and banish the darkness once and for all!”

With the Dark Crystal returned to the Light, there would be no dark force emitted from the Crystal anymore. The Sith, whose lives relied on the dark energy, would perish.

Ben Solo—with the dark force taking its roots deep inside his soul, would be gone as well. And he knew it.

Terror gripped her heart as she realized it. “No!” Rey cried, holding his arms.

“It’s my destiny,” he said solemnly.

“But you don’t deserve this, any of this!” Tears pricked in her eyes, her heart wrenched at the injustice and torment he had to endure after all these years. “They’d failed you by thinking your choice was made, but it wasn't! You don’t deserve the same fate as those monsters.”

Ben smiled at her gently, “If the Force wills it, then take it. I have nothing to regret, except that I’ve spent so little time with you.”

His hand raised to cup her face, smoothed her tears away with his thumb. His Force warmed her from within, and his endearment comforted her weeping heart with peace and purpose.

“This is not a fight against what we hate, but a fight to save what we love. That’s how we’re going to win this war.”

He kissed her on her forehead.

The twin suns had risen from the horizon, closer than close to each other. By noon their paths would cross, deciding the fate of Alderaan.

Reunite the lost shard to the Crystal, purify it from darkness and return it to the light. The Children of the Star will bring back the balance and restore peace to the land.

_ Oh, Kindred Stars _

_ That once apart shall be found _

_ That once shattered shall be a'round _

_ That once again shall be bound as one _

* * *

“Kindred stars… Kindred stars…”

“Oh shut up!” the High Priest snarled. “You have been mumbling nonsense forever.”

“There is something about this prophecy. Just one misunderstanding and we are doomed.” His fragile bones made a cracking sound as the Keeper paced around the chamber, his hand rubbing on the white goatee on his chin.

“Supreme Leader Snoke is wise. He is right about everything.”

The Keeper put an old scroll on the table where the High Priest was preparing his prayer for the Ritual of Resurrection—drawing the power from the aligned twin suns and the Crystal to rejuvenate themselves and replenish their power. The crystal chalices rolled and fell on the floor. The High Priest grunted in irritation.

“Our kind are what they called ‘The Children of the Star’. A child or children, our language sees no difference between these two terms.” The Keeper pointed to the last verse of the Jedi Lament. “But here, ‘Kindred  _ Stars _ ’, this is the difference. Supreme Leader said it’s a girl, it’s not! There’s another one.”

“How could that be possible?” The High Priest collected his chalices and put them on top of the scroll. “In the Force we feel only her signature. There is no other star.”

“Look here,” the Keeper said. He swept away the chalices and pointed at the first verse, “Wandering  _ Star _ , they come one by one,” he pointed at the second verse. “Evening  _ Star _ ,” he then pointed at the third verse, “Morning  _ Star, _ ” he pointed at the last verse again, “Kindred  _ Stars _ , do you see it now? It’s not one, but two!”

“Who is the other?” The High Priest frowned. “That boy? The Ritual was complete. He was turned. Besides, he was just a boy—“

“An heir apparent to Anakin Skywalker, the Star himself,” the Keeper started pacing back and forth again. “His children were conceived before he turned into the Sith Lord Vader, they harnessed his light and carried it on to his grandson. Don’t you remember how powerful that young Solo boy was?”

“In front of the Supreme Leader, he is nothing!” the High Priest snapped.“Go back to your scrolls and help me prepare for this ritual. It has been a hundred years and my brain can’t keep up with it.”

The Keeper sighed. “Kindred Stars,” he kept mumbling as he continued their preparations.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to the Dark Castle.  
The danger is waiting.

The land began to undulate where the forest started to thin out and there was no salt left covering the ground. They climbed up the highest hill. There was a flowery lea on its top. Ben picked up a weird shaped grass and blew air through the hollow end. It produced a sound like a whistle.

Over the mountain, a squeaky sound responded to his whistle. Soon, a monstrous hawk appeared in the sky above. It landed on top of the hill, flapping its wings to halt its movement. Its talons dug into the soil and left footprints.

“This is Falcon.” Ben smoothed his hand on its feathers when the bird dove its head down to inspect the newcomer. “She will bring us to Mustafar in a blink of an eye. Don’t be afraid. She won’t hurt you,” he added when Rey startled back, her eyes on the bird’s sharp beak.

“She?” Rey was surprised by the softness of its feathers.

“One of a few left in this world.” Ben climbed up on its back with ease. He held his hand towards her. “I’m not going to let you fall. Trust me.”

Rey gingerly took his hand, and screeched a little as he pulled her up like she weighed nothing. She sat behind his back, hugging him tightly as Falcon moved her wings, preparing to leap into the sky.

A wind was humming past her ears, and her hair was streaming behind her as the hawk flew at a remarkable speed. She could feel Ben’s elation searing through the Force. “Open your eyes,” she heard him say. “It’s breathtaking up here.”

Rey did, and she was stunned by the magnificent landscape of Alderaan. The curtain of mountains in the north was covered in snow. The Great Wall of Chandrila was seen far away to the west, where there was a gate connected to the pillars of rocks that were a distinctive feature of the Jakku desert. Takodana was far to the south, with a wide evergreen forest, lakes, and rivers, and a grassland on a range of low hillocks.

_ Saving what we love. _

Alderaan, their home.

* * *

The temperature rose as they got closer to Mustafar. Volcanoes were boiling hot, with lava streams surrounding the black, brooding castle. Dark clouds were floating in the sky with lightning and occasional thunder.

A loud shriek cut through the air. Ahead of them were a hoard of large, wyvern-like flying creature without feathers, with long necks, and a vast hide between horned fingers. They spotted the intruder and were ready for a fight.

“Fellbeasts,” Ben said. “Hold onto me tightly, this is going to be hard.”

They attacked ferociously, howling and clawing at the hawk. Falcon dodged the assault as much as she could. But damage was unavoidable. Ben locked his legs in the groove at the base of Falcon’s neck, wielding his sword, and cut through the fellbeasts that flew above them.

One of the beasts collided with their side, knocking Rey off Falcon’s back. It grabbed her by its talon, but in this position she was at the highest risk of being attacked.

Ben signaled the hawk to land them as close as possible to the castle. He climbed down to her, holding the talon in one grip and another arm holding her tightly.

They crashed hard on the sulphurous soil of Mustafar. Falcon made her way back to the sky with a hoard of fellbeasts following her closely. Rey prayed in her heart to the powers above that Falcon would be safe.

At the foot of the long rocky incline below was the castle entrance, a portcullis made from black volcanic rocks and black iron. The massive bulk of the fortress itself towered up much higher than the hilltop where they stood, with the craggy battlements stark against the sky. Dark Force hung heavily around them. Combined with the thermal heat from the lava stream, the atmosphere was barely breathable. The stronghold of the Sith was colossal and malign, forbidden to the rest of the world.

A sound of a blast caught their attention. Between the range of hillocks was a skirmish between the stormtroopers and the Resistance fighters. They all wore the same symbol on their back. They were surrounding a large freight wagon containing village people, heading for the entrance of the fortress.

Rey remembered some people in the wagon were taken from Crait. “We must help them!” 

She didn’t have to wait for Ben’s answer. A stormtrooper appeared behind them. Instinctively, Rey pulled out the crystal shard and stabbed at his torso. She just meant to push him away, but the crystal rang out with a high-pitched, resonant note, piercing through everyone’s ears.

The whole troop of stormtroopers shifted their attention toward her. She heard their mechanical voices shout “The girl!” And they circled them. Ben looked around carefully. He swung his sword. The crimson blade glowed more intensely than ever. He reflected all the bolts aiming at them while Rey took cover behind a boulder.

Suddenly, a ghoulish scream penetrated the air. From above the battlements, a large hoard of ghouls climbed over the rock, their hollow eyes locked on their prey. It seemed like both stormtroopers and the Resistance fighters didn’t notice the new enemies at all.

A little dog with white and orange fur barked furiously, catching the attention of the entire Resistance squad. “Gird your loins!” The leader, Poe Dameron, signaled half of his troops to continue fighting their way to the wagon. The other ones equipped with guns in their belts focused on disarming the stormtroopers and retreated immediately.

His tactic soon resulted in the stormtroopers being taken one by one. Without their protection, the ghouls chomped on their flesh and sucked out their souls until they were reduced to dried sacks of bones.

The Stormtroopers retreated as they realized the oncoming invisible harm, leaving the prisoner wagon to the Resistance troops. 

Resistance soldiers were fumbling with the locks as the ghouls ran towards them.

“Humans can’t see the ghouls until they have direct contact with them, which means it’s too late.” Ben shoved his sword into her hand. “Use this.”

“What about you?” His sword vibrated the Force so strongly she could practically hear it humming. It was so heavy she had to wield it with both hands.

“I have no soul left for them to take,” he replied, pulling out his spare sword. “But I can kill them.”

They ran toward the desperate Resistance troops. The dog was still jumping and barking in the direction of the ghouls like it could see them. The ghouls snarled when they saw the new opponents. The Force signature of the Star attracted their unsuppressed hunger.

Ben charged his foe like an unchained beast. His Force roared, shaking the currents of the Force surrounding them. With his plain weapon he downed the ghouls one after another. Some of them turned to Rey, thinking she was an easier target—she would prove them wrong.

His sword felt alive in her hands, and somehow much lighter, as if it had decided to accept her as its wielder. The Force emitted by the red Kyber Crystal resonated with hers, amplifying her strength and focus. The crimson blade moved like a ring of fire as it cut through the withered bodies of the ghouls

With their own kind being slaughtered, they soon retreated back into the shelter of the fortress.

A fighter had successfully destroyed all locks on the wagon door. The terrified villagers and travelers cried hysterically. The Resistance helped them out of the wagon and calmed them with their assurance.

The dog ran to sniff at Rey’s boot and ran back to its owner.

“Good boy! Bee bee-ate!” Poe scratched its ears, and a wide smile painted his face when he looked up at them. “Glad to see you guys! I was worried you hadn’t make it out of Crait. That was a brutal raid.”

“Isn’t it dangerous here too close to the castle?” Ben asked. “You could be attacked by the ghouls.”

“Apparently we were.” Finn joined them. Sweat shone on his face and there were several cuts on his jacket. “But we can’t let them take our people. Besides, the ghouls have been acting weirdly these days. They don’t patrol outside the fortress as much.”

“Animals can see ghouls, and Bee bee-ate is an incredible guide dog,” Poe said. “What are you doing here?”

“We are returning the lost shard to the Dark Crystal.” She could trust these men, Rey decided. She pulled out the shard and showed it to them. It shimmered a faint color of purplish-white. “The Great Conjunction is happening this noon. Is there any way we can get into the castle unnoticed?”

Their eyes widened at the shard in her hand. 

“So the prophecy is true?” Finn said excitedly. “That old story we were told from time to time! So it's true? All of it? Could we really be free from the reign of darkness?”

“No wonder the stormtroopers raided our stronghold. It was worth trying if they could get a shard of the crystal.” Poe pressed his lips into a thin line. “There is a drain below that cliff.” He pointed to the ravine beside the battlements. “The survivors we know told us that they used the drain to escape from the prison below the dungeon. You two go that way. I’ll find some way to cause a distraction outside the fortress.”

“You better run,” Ben said with concern. “The ghouls will come back eventually.”

“It’s now or never, pal,” Poe said. “We will die one day eventually. If we don’t fight, there will be no hope left for our children. Take her to the castle, Kylo. And come back to tell us the story.”

Rey almost forgot that Ben was well known among the Resistance troops as Kylo Ren. There was a deep mutual respect between two men as they hugged and patted each other’s backs.

“Be safe,” Ben said.

* * *

Sulphur and heat burned her throat and Rey coughed as they climbed down the gully of the ravine. It was a noisy place with lava streaming below, and the wastewater from the castle trickling down and vaporizing into the air.

The Dark Force surrounding the area was suffocating him. Ben’s fingers were trembling, gripping her arms so hard that it sometimes hurt.

They walked cautiously along the ravine around the base of the sheer cliff walls below the castle, keeping a safe distance from the lava stream. The Sith surely must know by now that they had reached the castle, because the ghouls had attacked them. Would they know where they were heading now?

“The TIE can’t survive in this heat,” Ben said as he saw her looking upward nervously. “The ghouls won’t come down here either. It’s too hot for their skin.”

Her skin was burning, too. “Will the Sith themselves come after us now that they know we are here?”

“They might sense the disturbance in the Force. But they don’t know exactly where we are,” Ben replied. She could see a blood vessel throbbing on his temple.

Along the ravine was a long carving on the rock surface that resembled scales on a snake’s skin, like its torso was wrapping around the base of the fortress. They followed the carved wall to where the rock was carved into a head of a monster, a combination of snake and gargoyle with its large eyes and long teeth. Its mouth gaped open, and the trickle of foul water came from the drain.

“Don’t touch the water,” Ben was breathing hard. “It’s acidic.”

“Ben! Are you alright?”

His Force was churning like a raging storm. Blood started to fill in his eyes. He squeezed them tightly shut, trying to steady his racked breathing. “I will bring you to the central tower,” he spoke breathlessly. “The power of the Dark Crystal is too strong. I’ve been twisted by it once. I don’t know if I have the strength to resist it.”

“I’ll help you.” She cupped his face in her hand. “I’m not going to lose my hope in you.”

He opened his eyes. They were glistening with tears—the weary eyes of a man who had been fighting an eternal battle all by himself. 

“Look at me,” Rey said. “If the Star can shine, I can do that, too. Focus on me. Feel the Force of me. I won’t let you fall.”

His breath steadied as he grounded himself in the calmness of the Force. Ben unhitched his sword from his belt, looked down at it for a moment, and then extended it toward Rey.

“Take it,” he said. “It accepted you. I felt it.”

“What? No. It’s yours.” Rey shook her head. But Ben insisted that she take it.

“For Jedi, the Kyber crystal they made means life. Mine is resting here.” He wrapped her hand around the scabbard. “I don’t trust myself. Strike me down with this sword, if I ever turn against you.”

The sword now hung heavily in her hand, in contrast to its weight when he gave it to her with his own free will— like it could sense the burden in its owner’s heart. This Kyber Crystal was condensed out of his Force. It resonated with him.

“I’ll take it,” she said. “And I’ll return it to you after we finish what we’ve started.”

* * *

Inside the tunnel was much colder than outside. Its walls were coated with slime and filled with an acrid smell. If Rey could have held her breath indefinitely, she would have done so. As they went further, the slime changed, becoming more crystalline and glowing with a strangely familiar purple glow, providing a source of light in the tunnel.

The passageway had steep inclines intermittently. Ben seemed to find walking harder and harder with every step toward the Crystal. Rey soon had to help, dragging him up the steps.

She couldn’t deny that she was starting to feel scared.

Even though his body was heavy, his mind wasn’t too clouded. He still guided her towards the path following the strong current of the Dark Force. Rey felt it, too. 

The ceiling got higher, the ground became dry soil, and the crystals grew in size as they advanced along the tunnel. 

The Force was thumping, faster and louder. Soon, they would be entering the castle itself, and she couldn’t imagine what was waiting for her behind the door. Ben had promised to bring her to the central tower, but where was the Crystal exactly? She saw it in the vision, in the crystal chamber. But how to get to the crystal chamber unnoticed? Would there be more ghouls or Stormtroopers inside the castle?

Ben shuffled behind her. Then he collapsed.

“Ben!” Rey held his trembling body in her arms. His eyes were bloodshot, like when she saw him in the forest of Crait—like all the color left in his face had rushed to his eyes. The crystals in the tunnel glowed, radiating energy that seemed to pin him down.

“I… I don’t think I can go any further,” he spoke through gritted teeth.

“Hold on to me, Ben. We can do this.” She felt his torment through their bond, and the dark force that clamped on him like a sharp claw. “Together, we can do this.”

Just before them, a shadow fell across their path. From an alcove, the tall figure of General Hux stepped out with an evil smile on his face. His height completely filled the tunnel. He was so close to them, like he’d emerged from some secret passage. 

Ben growled. He rose up, but was struck by a serrated mace on his back, knocking him down to the ground. There was a rush of noise and suddenly before Rey could reached for her weapon, the sharp edge of a spear pointing at her throat. She realized they were surrounded by a squad of stormtroopers.

“Supreme Leader Snoke is waiting for you, my lady,” Hux said in a mocking sophisticated tone. This man wasn’t a Sith. Rey couldn’t sense nothing but a living force from him. 

Rey's mind raced as she weighed her choices. Supreme Leader Snoke—the evil lord that had tricked Ben to the dark side, torturing his soul, twisting him into a heartless beast. Hatred stirred inside her but revenge could wait. She had a mission to complete, and by bringing her to the Supreme Leader, her instincts told her that he would also bring her to the Crystal Chamber.

Ben grunted and writhed as the stormtroopers put binders on him.

“You are pathetic, Ben Solo,” Hux sneered. “I want to kill you, but the Supreme Leader is expecting you, too.”

* * *

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once apart shall be found, once again shall be bound as one.

Snoke was there when the Crystal shone its light across the land.

The Force was binding them all. Life, death, and decay that feeds new life—complete in a circle. The Children of the Star witnessed the greatness of the Force. They were its instruments, to pass on the wisdom, to protect the peace, and to maintain the balance.

And they died unrecognized.

_ Why would they tolerate such treatment? _

The land of Alderaan flourished by the Force of the Crystal, and they had every right to profit from it. The Jedi, however, were foolish and cowardly. They wanted eternal life as well, but their high morals shut their mouths from admitting it openly.

A thousand years had passed, Snoke could still remember like it was yesterday when he and his fellow Jedi, all eager and restless, gathered around the Crystal and prayed their wishes.

_ Oh, Great Crystal. _

_ When single shine the aligned stars. _

_ Bestow upon us the strength. _

_ As your children we are. _

_ Through strength, we gain power. _

_ Through power, we gain victory. _

_ Through victory, our chains are broken. _

_ We will live forever. _

The Jedi said this experiment went wrong, but in his opinion, it just didn’t feel like a success.

To shift the power from the Crystal to themselves, an imbalance of the Force was inevitable. To lengthen one’s life, they had to fill another soul in the body that was its container. However, the container could get old and damaged, and that was disappointing.

After a thousand years, the Ghoul-Master, the Scientist, and the Chamberlain were still young and strong. They had bested the other fallen Jedi and consumed their souls, regaining their physical form once again after being shattered by the Dark power. 

The High Priest and the Keeper, however, were old. The Keeper’s back hunched down with the weight of the books he carried around, and Snoke was pondering whether the High Priest always had his staff because he had to rely on it.

The Glutton… he didn’t want to think about that despicable thing.

And Armitage Hux, a mere human soldier. His arrogance was quite impressive: a man who dared to make a contract with the devil. His ambition fueled his invention—the stormtrooper army equipped with the crystal-fueled weapon was invincible. They could easily take down the Great Wall of Chandrila, which they would eventually, after they had replenished their power with the Force granted by the Great Conjunction.

With proper manipulation, this rabid cur could be a sharp tool.

One thing that had been standing in their way: the Children of the Star. The Sith had sought, found, and killed many Children of the Star until Anakin Skywalker came, a Star so strong with the Force, the Chosen One who would banish them all. Palpatine—supposedly their greatest leader—came up with a master plan to lure Skywalker to the dark side. He succeeded—creating Lord Vader, and was killed by him.

Sentiment—such a foolish error of judgment. Lord Vader could have brought the whole of Alderaan to succumb at their feet if he himself hadn’t succumbed to his own weakness—his family.

Nobody knew that a Star could build his own family. What was the point of being bonded to someone whose life would pass away within a blink of an eye. But Skywalker did, and by his children, an army of the dead was pushed back to reside behind the border of their fortress.

The Force was strong within the Skywalker blood, and then there came Ben Solo, strong with both Light and Darkness, being shunted away by the family who didn’t understand his potential, who became afraid of him once his power was out of control. That was an easy target, twisting his soul, making him destroy his own family, and letting him live with grief and hopelessness for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t be a threat to them anymore.

Nonetheless, there was a Jedi—Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was wise enough to hide another Children of the Star in a secluded place in Jakku. She was still young and naive, but her courage might be an obstacle to his master plan.

_ Oh, Morning Star _

_ Singing a hymn of peace and harmony _

_ Across the desert to the deep abyss _

_ Pouring thy blessing to revive the land _

* * *

The distance between the twin suns was no more than their own diameter. The currents of the Force became disordered, spiking and flagging, causing a great disturbance that every living thing could feel.

Rey was dragged along the spiral corridor leading to the center of the castle. She saw ghouls wandering around upstairs and downstairs restlessly. The slaves were wearing the same armor as the stormtroopers, only grey. Rey could feel their anxiety and fear through the Force.

Behind her, Ben was devastated. His knees wobbled with almost every step and his breath was laboring hard. He had been here before, lost and scared, brought before the Dark Crystal for it to torture him, turning him into a monster against his will. Now that the dark power had burdened down on him, she could feel his agony cry through their bond.

Their weapons were in the hands of the crimson-armored guards—the _ Praetorian _ guards, who had taken them from the stormtroopers once they had entered the hallway of the castle. Their armor radiated an intense magnetic field that made her temples throb down to her teeth.

_ There was no turning back now, _ Rey thought as they entered an enormous hall—the _ Crystal Chamber _—as she saw in the vision Obi-Wan showed her. Praetorian guards stood their ground around the chamber and on the higher balcony with their buzzing weapons ready in their hands. Were there men under that armor? How could they retain their sanity within this labyrinth of terror?

In the center of the chamber was the Dark Crystal, suspended in the air. Heat vaporized from the shaft below where it ended at the crust of the earth, the lake of fire. Its Force was so strong it gripped her chest tightly until she could hardly breathe.

From the oval portal high above the chamber, the twin suns had entered from each side. The Sith marched into the chamber, maliciously laughing and clapping their hands as they saw the prisoners.

“The Star! The Star!”

“They are mine!” Hux barked them away. The Ghoul-Master hissed, his abominable body shivering with anger. The Glutton licked his lips, mouth watering over another potential meal. The rest of them, though excited, were more reserved.

The Force shifted strongly when the Supreme Leader entered the chamber. A golden robe around his gaunt figure, his face twisted with malevolence, his mere presence threatened to overwhelm her.

“Supreme Leader, I’ve brought before you—the lost shard of the Crystal and the Children of the Star_ , _” Hux announced.

“Excellent,” Snoke nodded. “Scientist, you may conduct your experiment with the shard as you want.”

The Scientist stepped forward and snatched the Crystal from Hux. The general clenched his jaw with fury.

“My little star,” Snoke turned to Rey, his voice was smooth. “Come closer, child.”

She refused him and Snoke reached out with the Force, amazed to find her strong—even more powerful than he’d imagined. Rey felt his invisible claws snake inside her head and she tried to push them away, causing her great pain by doing so.

“_ Compassion _ .” His eyes glittered with feral amusement. “Is that what brings you here? A compassion for pathetic creatures of this world—no, I should be specific—a compassion for my _ apprentice. _”

His eyes darted to Ben, who was kneeling behind her with his head hung down.

“You thought he was a child who was unable to protect himself, didn’t you?” Snoke said mockingly. “You were wrong. Who do you think he was? A child who could break through a whole troop of Royal guard of Chandrila, hardly a child in a mask, wasn’t he?”

“He is not a monster. But you are!” Rey spat. “You underestimate Ben Solo. And me. It will be your downfall.”

“Foolish child, you walked right into my trap,” Snoke taunted. “You thought I could see you through the TIE, but I can see you right through _ his _ eyes. Ben Solo was bound to the Dark Crystal, a connection deep to the level of his soul. I can see his mind. I see his every intent. His pathetic hope that someone might love him for who he is.”

Ben Solo had barely moved since the guard pushed him down onto the floor. Every bit of his strength was used to resist the Dark Force that was luring him in. But with Snoke’s words, he looked up suddenly. Disbelief and shame filled in his bloodshot eyes.

Rey turned to him, pleading with him not to falter by the venomous words of the Sith Lord. Snoke was the master of deception and manipulation but he was right about one thing—she did have compassion for him. It didn’t stem out of sympathy alone. There was a deep bond she had never felt with anyone but him, a mysterious connection that entwined them together.

Snoke grinned as he sensed a sickly wave of confusion and pain from both of them

“Supreme Leader,” Hux cleared his throat. “May I claimed my reward you’ve promised me?”

“Oh, right. Your reward,” Snoke attention shifted to the general, his voice deep and slow. “Power and eternal life, indeed. General Armitage Hux, you have served us with loyalty and your ambition has brought our army to glory. I shall grant you your wish.”

Glorying in the moment, Hux stood proudly in front of the Crystal, which was radiating its energy now the twin suns were starting to align. Snoke raised his hand, and the Force was drawn from the shimmering Crystal, encasing the General with a lightning purplish glow.

The Sith narrowed their eyes at him.

“I will show you the dark side,” Snoke said.

A smile was painted on Hux face as the Force flew through him, enhancing his innate Living Force with the Cosmic Force from the Star. His heart pounded fast, seen as a pulsing light in the Force. The universe was unfolding before his eyes. The Force roared as it wielded the new instrument.

A tool, that would never be adequate.

The warmth turned into flame. The smile on Hux’s face contorted into a scream as his skin turned into burning embers. The Force thundered like a raging storm, tearing off a container of flesh and bone. No human could tolerate the immense power of the Cosmic Force. His soul could do nothing but shatter.

Living Force erupted from the burning flame of his body, radiating out to the Sith that were standing around, imbibing the Force. The Ghoul-Master grinned. He was enjoying the demise of his nemesis, an arrogant boy who thought he could harness the power of the Dark Crystal. The High Priest, on the other hand, wasn’t that pleased, as an ambitious soul was too salty for his taste.

Another flaming beam of radiance shot right to Ben. Rey watched with worry as he writhed and struggled against the pull to the dark side. Starving himself of a human soul had made him an empty glass that could be filled up to the brim.

Tears ran down her face as she felt his agony cry through the Force. Rey could feel his hunger growing, making him defenseless against the dark side. His Force was simmering, boiling, and then the tumult had ceased, replaced by an eerie current of the Force, calm and focused.

When he opened his eyes, his irises were a shade of fiery red, an insignia of those who were deeply immersed in the dark side.

“No!” Rey cried, she reached out to him through the Force, but she couldn’t reach him.

Snoke had been surprised, and pleased. “My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader.” He waved his hand, unlocking the binders on Ben’s wrist. “Finally you’ve embraced the Power of the Dark Crystal. Your weakness has turned into your strength. Now, it’s time for you to complete your destiny.”

The Dark Crystal howled, its light shone in shattering rays. Rey found herself shining in response to its call. The Great Conjunction was almost complete. Ben rose, his steps unwavering, he advanced on the helpless Rey. His face was cold, and his glowing eyes were determined.

“The Star is best served with its heart bleeding.” Snoke said menacingly.

Ben hoisted her up by the throat. His fingers dug into her neck, her feet barely touched the ground. Breathlessly, she called out to him through the Force, desperate as it was all clouded with immense darkness.

She heard Snoke laugh at the dawning horror on her face, and her attempt to hide it. “You think he will turn, you pathetic child?” he said. “It’s too late.”

Rey turned her attention back to Ben, staring deep into his blazing eyes.

_ Oh, Evening Star _

_ Dancing on the top of wooden tree _

_ Striding in the midst of forest art thou _

_ Brighten the darkness to daylight _

Amidst the chaos, her Force hummed deeply inside her. Rey closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. If the Force willed it, she would let it be.

She opened her eyes, a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her.

_ I know what I have to do. _

* * *

His Force sent her flying onto the Crystal, landing so hard on its rhombohedral shoulder that it knocked her breath out.

Ben spun on his heel, held out a hand and pulled the shard from the Scientist using the Force. The Ghoul-Master charged at him with his ghoulish claws. Ben eluded his attack and countered by throwing him into the pit of fire below the crystal.

The Chamberlain shouted and the praetorian guards advanced to Ben with various sets of weapons in their hands. 

In the oval portal above, the twin suns overlapped. The Crystal was growling louder, vibrating through the Force around it.

No escape left, Ben turned around and threw the shard up to her. “Rey,” he called. “Heal the Crystal.”

In a high, slow arc, the shard glittered through the air, toward the Crystal, and curved right into Rey’s bound hands.

Raging shouts shook the entire chamber as she caught it. Snoke snatched the crimson sword, piercing it through Ben’s heart.

“Ben!” Rey cried out as he fell to his knees. His eyes were locked on her as Snoke drew the sword out of his chest, leaving a hollow where his heart was cut apart.

His Force signature disappeared, the flicker of his life died down.

A long moan of despair filled her throat, her heart wept at the loss of her other half in the Force, in _ her life _. His presence had been bound into her soul, her gaze was fixed on Ben’s face, his lips curled up into a faint smile, and her heart shattered.

The Sith looked up at her, their faces glowed with triumph.

And the twin suns completely overlapped, beaming their single ray directly onto her. The shard vibrated furiously in her hand, howling in synchronize with the the Great Crystal

_ Saving what we love. _

Rey raised her arms, and shoved the shard back to where it belonged, healing the wound on the Crystal.

The great Crystal flashed. With the flash came a high-pitched, bell-like boom of thunderous intensity, unleashed the energy and filling the whole place with a flash of brilliant, blinding white.

The Force sent her flying through the dazzled air, her binders were knocked apart. Rey fell on the floor, temporarily blind and deaf from the blazing concussion.

The Sith were screaming. The Dark Crystal had cleared to a lucent transparency. Within it, the deeply cracked and fissured thing was healed to perfection by the energy of the Great Conjunction, shining its light in unity.

The dark force that ran through their veins was banished in a blinding flash of starlight. The Sith were destroyed, vaporising along with the ghouls. The Praetorian guards removed their faceless helmets, revealing confused and disoriented humans inside the armor. The spell had been lifted and they rushed out of the chamber.

The walls of the castle started to quake. The encrusted, filthy matter that had been crystallized for centuries was shaken off, disclosing the pure, crystalline beauty of the castle. The harmony of the sunlit Crystal resonated with the Force, sending Cosmic currents all around the planet, banishing the evil curse on Alderaan.

On the floor of the chamber, Rey crawled towards Ben’s lifeless body. She cradled him in her arms, gently rocking as she sobbed, oblivious of the events around them.

The radiance of pure white light streamed through the castle walls when it was cleared of the putrid rubble. The pit below the Crystal was closed and now the Crystal was floating above the ceremonial ground of the chamber.

The roaring in the Force quieted down to a soft humming. The twin suns above the Crystal moved out of their Great Conjunction, leaving Alderaan to serenity.

Moaning her loss, Rey didn’t notice a gleaming figure appear beside the Crystal.

“Oh. Morning star.”

A deep, low-voiced silhouette in the air, like a bell that rings in the silence.

Rey looked up to the translucent entity. A bluish glow came from his lean figure, his face looked old, full of wisdom and kindness. Realization came to her—this was the soul and essence of a deceased Prime Jedi.

“Long ago, in our ambitious pride and our ignorance, we abandoned the people who had faith in us, and almost destroyed this world.” Sorrow filled his voice, “We bent the Force of the great Crystal to our will, intending to purge ourselves of the imperfections within. Instead, we shattered the Crystal—brought a curse to the home we love.”

She remembered the despair he felt when she saw him through her master’s vision.

“Oh, Kindred Stars_ . _ Not one, but two parts of a whole. Through your courage and sacrifice, you have found what we lost, mending what we sundered. You have returned the great Crystal to its glory and poured a blessing to this land again.”

His gaze now lowered to Ben.

“He’s gone,” Rey wept. The sword that took his life lay forgotten far behind them.

“No one is really gone,” the Prime Jedi said. “Search with your feelings, he is still here.”

His heart had stopped beating under her palm, his breath had become silent, but deeper inside, there was still a flicker of light left in him.

The Prime Jedi waved his translucent hand at her, “Hold him to you. He is part of you as we all are part of each other.”

Rey caressed his face in her hand, concentrating her Force to the flicker of light in his soul, “Come back to me,” she told him. “Please, sweetheart. Come back to me.”

The Crystal hummed the tune of the prophecy. The stars resonated with each other, the Crystal, Rey, and the thread of light in Ben Solo.

_ That once apart shall be found _

_ That once shattered shall be around _

_ That once again shall be bound as one _

Rey moved her hand and pressed on Ben’s chest where his heart had been ripped open. Her Force ran through her veins, making her shine. The bluish currents of the Force seeped into his body, and he started to glow.

The Force condensed into the droplet of Crystal, expanding, molding, and _ thumping _.

His heart. It beat, it thumped.

The heart made of Kyber crystal.

_ Her _ Kyber crystal.

Ben moved and blinked his eyes open, the pair of the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen.

“Ben!” she rejoiced. “You came back.”

His wound had been healed, both physically and in his soul. The Light in his Force had been restored. “Rey,” he smiled. His hand moved to cover her hand on his chest. And it was _ warm _.

She hugged him tightly, feathering kisses on his forehead, in which he reciprocated with a gentle kiss on her lips.

_ Warm. So warm. _

The Prime Jedi smiled. “You restored the true power of the Crystal. Make your world in its light.” He stepped back, bathing in the glow of the Crystal. He slowly entered the Crystal, passed through it into another astral dimension.

* * *

With the blazing light died down. They were left in peaceful silence with the shimmering Crystal in front of them. Rey was bewildered by the peaceful and serene Force radiating from it. Waking up from the darkness, the Crystal welcomed her to its home with a warm embrace. Rey then recalled the gentleness of her master, their Force signature were the same.

And the man in her arm, with his heart beating as part of her own Kyber crystal, their bond was now unbroken. _ Kindred Stars _ , Rey smiled to herself, _ once apart shall be found _ , _ once again shall be bound as one _.

Afternoon light shone into the room along with the fresh breeze of evergreen forest. Rey helped Ben to his feet. They walked out to the balcony and their eyes widened in awe as they saw the volcanoes and lava streams surrounding the castle had turned into a meadow in the valley full of blossoms and waterfalls. The power of the Crystal had once again poured out its blessing and made the land flourished.

“We made it!” Rey chirped happily. “It’s so beautiful. I still can’t believe we’ve made it.”

“Me, too.” Ben looked at her fondly. His gaze trailed beyond the valley to the Great Wall at the horizon, where behind it stood the Kingdom of Chandrila.

“What’s the matter?” Feeling his sadness, Rey reached for his hand and entwined their fingers together.

“I’m just wondering about the fate of those people who were blinded by the darkness, and those who had been suffering from its curse,” he sighed. “This is just another beginning. The world is still wounded. There’s a lot to do to restore Alderaan to its abundance.”

“We better start then,” Rey beamed at him. “We have each other, and the Force is on our side.”

“You’re right.” He smiled back, winding his arm around her. “We have everything we need.”

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Erica, Celia, and Viv. I couldn’t do this without you guys.


End file.
